Observational Universe
by arismommy11
Summary: Another idea on an alternative story of Leonard and Penny. Set in the beginning of Season Five. Chapter 36 is up!
1. Chapter One

**I know I have other stories to write, but I had this idea in my head and had to get it out there. Set in the beginning of Season 5 of TBBT and yet an alternative story of how Leonard and Penny met.** **Chapter One**

Leonard and his girlfriend Pryia just settled in their room in New York City at Alferd Hofstadter's townhouse. "So your dad and Julie said we leave in an hour for dinner. Then we have are going to an off Broadway show called 'A Streetcar Called Desire.' It will be quite exciting." Pryia told Leonard as she sat next to him on the bed. He gave her a reserved side smile as she continued with her patting him on the shoulder. "I have your clothes picked out and don't forget to wear your contacts. I know sexy you look over your glasses and hoodie and t-shirt." Pryia leaned in and gave Leonard a small kiss after telling him how to dress. "In the mean time we could shower together..." Pryia then gave him a wink as she stood up walking towards the bathroom. She made it too the door and turned around and gave Leonard a come hither look.

Leonard had barely spoken a word since they arrived as, like always Pryia spoke for him. He sat there on the bed and shook his head. "You go ahead. I did not sleep much last night due to Sheldon's monthly emergency preparedness drill. I could not take a nap on the plane like you did since I became air sick. So I am going to going to close my eyes for a bit. Wake me up when it is time to get ready." Leonard spoke up as Pryia gave him a disappointing look and told him it was his loss. Leonard asked her for a rain check and she ablidged. Once Pryia finally closed the bathroom door, Leonard laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. But sleep did not come, only thoughts ran through his head. He loved Pryia and he told her. Of course she had never said it back since he told her two weeks prior. They had been dating for about six months and she was Leonard's first serious girlfriend that was not involved in any kind of secert spy for another country and since his two month relationship with Doctor Stephanie After two months of just having casual sex and Raj, Pryia's sister and Leonard's good friend, caught them one morning on Raj's couch they decided to give this relationship thing ago. But Leonard thought he would have to change everything about him when Pryia was around him. Yet he wanted her to be happy so that meant his woredrobe changed, wore itchy contacts over his comfortable glasses, and his comic books, figurines, and cosplay outfits all went to storage. Lately though he had been thinking breaking things off. Pryia was due to go back to India in two weeks so Leonard thought when they arrived back to Pasadena he would end tue relationship. He worried though since he never really broke up with anyone and plus Raj would blame him for hurting his sister. Leonard was just not happy anymore. Plus that look his father and his father's girlfriend gave him knew he had to do something.

Leonard laid there thinking he finally felt sleep take over. But suddenly was woken by Pryia. So Leonard got up and ready. He just wanted tue night to be over so he could get spme sleep.

After dinner, all four head to the theater. Leonard was never big on plays but as it began there was a certain blonde that came across the stage. The character was Blanche. This wan who was playing her, he could not keep his eyes off of her. So he opened his PlayBill and looked for the actress. Leonard never saw a name stand out so clearer, Penny.

But it was just a fantasy to be with a woman like that. Priya was pretty and smart. Yet Penny's stage presents was amazing and she was very beautiful. Leonard was in awe of her acting by the end of the play and could not stop smiling everytime she was on stage. His fanatsy ended once reality came back to him.

The evening came to an end once they returned to Alfred's town house. Leonard laid in bed next to Priya, yet he could not go to sleep. Leonard decided to get up and dressed. He made sure he grabbed his cell phone, wallet, and the extra spare of house keys his dad gave him. He climbed down the stairs and left the town house.

Leonard stood outside in the early fall weather of New York and was glad it was not cold yet. He debated to wave down a taxi or walk. Leonard was not much on walking but he knew it helped when he had too much on his mind. Between not knowing how he felt about his relationship with Priya, or his father telling earlier how much Leonard's relationship with Priya reminded Alfred his marriage with Beverly, or if it was that blonde hair, green eyed woman that haunted his thoughts.

Before Leonard realized what had happened, he was standing in front of a twenty-four hour diner. He shrugged his shoulders and went in. Leonard sat down at the counter as he picked up a menu. "What can I get you Sweetie?" Leonard eyes grew big as he recognized that voice from earlier. He closed the menu and saw in front of him was Penny the actress from the play now as his waitress. He gulped hard as those green eyes stared back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the ones reviewed amd who are following this story. I hope to continue it. I don't own Lenny but love writing stories about them.**

 **Chapter 2**

Penny always wanted to be an actress. Her parents wanted her to live her dreams, so they couldn't say no when she wanted to leave for Hollywood. The only thong was they did not approve her going with her new boyfriend Kurt. She made it through but only for one bad horror movie.

She had hope thay wpuld have opened doors. After one commercial, two bad reviewed plays, and catching Kurt cheating, Penny was about to give up. She was staying at a co-workers apartment as she was working at the Cheesecake Factory. That is when an agent from a New York agency saw Penny from a play. She loved Penny's stage presence and knew Penny had much potential. The agent approched Penny one day after the play and gave Penny a offer she could not refuse. The agent set Penny up with the best acting coach in the theater industry.

With the help of her parents and what she had saved working in California, Penny had enough to get a studio apartment, to pay her new agent, her new acting coach, and the esstiauls that she needed. So to help keep everything and try to live her dream Penny got a part time job at a twenty-four hour diner.

After six month Penny finally had a break. Was not quite she had hoped but she would take anything to pay the bills and put food in her stomach. Penny became an under study for the role of Susan in the off Broadway show Becky Shaw.

A few months after that she was hired as an extra but that only lasted for sometime. This how it was for the next few years of being extras or understudies for Broadway and off Broadway shows. Penny could not complain though. She was acting most of the time even though it was not quite her dream. Penny decided to stay at the dinner. She was glad because that was where she met her boyfriend Zack. He was on a business trip to get his menu business over on the East coast. Penny had fun with Zack plus he was really sweet and faithful. But being in a relationship that was long distance and only seeing your boy one week out of the month became depressing and lonely.

Penny finally got her break when she got a call back for A Streetcar Named Desire. She was one of theain actors. Penny felt happy in her professional life. Her parents even flew in for the opening night. Zack even promised he would be there. But like always Zack had to cancel last minute. Penny knew what she had to do.

The second week of the show, Zack finally came. After the show, Penny and Zack went to go to a dance club. As much as Penny was having fun, she knew Zack had to leave a couple hours later. He did not quite understand why Penny was breaking up with him because they were a hot couple but Zack still let her go.

After two months being on stage, Penny just constrainted on her work and friends. Yet still worked at the dinner well because she loved her daily customers and loved hearing their stories from the day.

But this night as Penny perfromed and on stage somehow her eyes kept looking out to the audience. She could not see their faces but something told her that someone from the third row kept watching her. Yes the frowd watched her but this person paid extra attention to her in a good way. During intermission she peeked out from the curtians. The audience was moving around, yet there in the third row sat a man with big brown eyes. Just like her physic told her, "A man who you have been searching for will not be blind when he sees you because he has already found you." Yes this man was not what she expected but there was something about him that Penny wanted to lnow more about.

After the last curtian call Penny searched for him. To her heart, this must not have been the man. Then her cell phone rang. It was her manager and called to see if Pnny would fill in even of it was after a show. Penny agreed since she had not feel like joining the after party for the first time in two months.

Penny was on her second hour and three to go. She was taking an order when the front door bell rung. Penny looked over and she felt like time had stopped. It was the man from the audience and now was her chance. Penny finished taking the order and hung up the ticket. She had saw the man sit down at the counter. She could not help but grin and walked over to take his order. "His Sweetie, may I take your order?"

"Um, right..." Leonard studdered as he combed his fingers through his hair after looking up at the beautiful woman and looked back at the menu. "Well how about apple pie and decaf black."

Penny took his order, poured his coffee and then served others. When his pie came up, Penny sat it down and decided to talk to this guy since she had no one else to serve for the time being. "So never seen you here, where are you from?" Penny asked as she leaned over placing her chin on the palm of her hand. She noticed the guy caught a glimpse of her cleavage by the way his adams apple moved slowly as he swallowed but that ended quickly when his eyes met hers once more.

Penny listened to him that he was from Pasadena, California and was visiting his dad.

"Well nice to meet you Mister Pasadena, I'm Penny." Penny stood up straighter and extended her arm as they shook hands.

"I know... I know because I saw you in A StreetCar Named Desire. Not because I am some weird guy. Well I guess I'm a little weird since I am considered a nerd and a scientist. My girlfriend does not like that. That I'm a nerd. She loves that I am a very smart scientist. She is trying to change me, that is why I walked here. Anyways sorry I rambled on like that. By the way I am Leonard."

Penny smiled big at his nervousness and his small smile. She put her hands over his and gave him a wink. There eyes met again and this time Leonard seemed more relaxed. "Hi Leonard. I thought that was you from the audience. Sorry myself, at intermission I like looking out to the audience to see th people. Just something I do. And by the way that is wrong of your girlfriend to change you. Doesn't show she really loves you. So how about this you finish your pie amd coffee. I go clean up the table over by the corner. Once you are done and pay my shift is done and then I can take you on a tour of the city so you don't have to put up with your girlfriend?" She gave him a hopeful look as Leonard agreed. Which they could not help smiling back at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought I would make this chapter Leonard's wake up call. Hope you enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 3**

"So Leonard, what would you like to do in the city that never sleeps?" Penny asked taking Leonard's hand by pulling him out the door of the diner with a big grin on her face. She then noticed the nervousness in Leonard's eyes. "Hey I don't bite, well not hard anyways. Just seems you need to relax and have some fun in ypur life since your girlfriend won't premit it."

"Well where ever you lead, I will follow. This is your city after all. This is the first time I have been back to New York since I was in college and never did a late night tour." Leonard confessed still nervous but showed a smile.

Penny couldn't help herself by hauling them a cab and telling the driver to take them to the Empire State Building since the last elevator was at one fifteen. Leonard was confused but decided to let go and enjoy himself for once in his life. They arrived in time and went straight to the observation deck and looked over the city. They just stayed there until closing time at two in the morning. Penny told Leonard how she tried making it out in California and how that was her dream. But the New York life was just exciting but got lonely somedays.

Then they headed towards to Times Square. Leonard was in awe of the dense neon lights and paid attention as Penny told him the billboards created their own daylight. Then went into tue 24/7 Apple Store just to browse around. Some people recognized Penny and asked for her autograph and happily gave it to them as Leonard took their picture for them.

Then Penny dragged Leonard to Koreatown. Whoch he found out has a concentration of karaoke clubs. He ended up busting out "Baby Got Back," as Penny belted out Spice Girls. They cheered on other people and sang some more until four in the morning.

Penny then hauled another cab which took them to the Brooklyn Bridge and watched the sun rise. To Leonard he wished the time with his new friend had never ended. He thanked her for one amazing night and morning of his life. Penny couldn't help but smile, "I'm so glad. Maybe we do it again before you leave?" She said with hope. Leonard could not have agreed more. So they exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.

As Leonard walked through his dad's town house quietly, there stood Pryia with her bags packed at the end of the stair case. Leonard frowned on confusion, "What are you doing?"

"I have to go back to India. I have a very important business case over there. I went to wake you but you were no where to be found. I have a taxi coming to pick me up so no worries for you there. Now before I leave, should I ask where were you and should I worry about us when I leave and be gone for the next month?" She asked with a straight face and no emotion shown.

Leonard decided after the time he had spent with Penny, he needed to live a little bit more and be happy. He moved closer to Pryia and took her hands into his. Leonard took a deep breath and calmly said, "Pryia, after this late night and early morning I had I realized I have not been happy. I was happy for the first time in a long time. I miss being me. If you loved me you wouldn't be changing me. So go live your life and I will go live mine." With that Pryia let go of Leonard's hands and walked out the door quit quickly. Leonard sighed feeling he maybe made a mistake and how ticked off Rai would be once he found out. But he also needed to find what made him happy again.

He watched his now ex-girlfriend walk out the door. Leonard walked up the stairs, walked into an empty bedroom, laid his head on the pillow on the bed, and sleep suddenly took over.

A few days later after giving a lecture at New York University in the physics department, Leonard's phone went off. He saw it was a text message from Penny. He smiled as he read it. 'Hey, thought we could hang out again? Let me know and I will tell you the time and place.-P'

Leonard texted Penny back, 'Of course!' is all he wrote back to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews. I don't own TBBT but love being a Lenny shipper.** **Chapter 4**

"This place is pretty awesome!" Leonard told Penny across the table. It was their second day in a row hanging out with each other. The day before just involved them going to Coney Island which Penny had only been twice since she moved to New York and Leonard had not been since he was in highschool. He had went once woth hos chess club.

"You think so? It's not my kind of place but when you mentioned the things you like I thought of this place. Some of my co-stars come here." Penny confessed as they enjoyed their beers and food as eighty music played and the sound of old arcade games being enjoyed though the place called Barcade. "So you want to play a few games?" Penny asked with a smile rolling Leonard a roll of quarters towards him.

"Sounds fun!" He grabbed the quarters, stood up and lended his hand out to Penny. As she took it, Leonard led them to the game he had not played in years, "Donkey Kong."

As Leonard played, Penny watched. She was unamused with the facts of the game but impressed how great Leonard was at the game. Then she showed him off on how better she was.

As they sat back down after playing Pac Man and Centipede, Leonard gave Penny a look of defeat. "Wow! You know how to destroy a guys confidence..."

Penny sucked in her lip from laughter, "I'm not sorry. Not my fault I'm better."

"I would love to see you compete against my roommate, Sheldon. Lets just say he is a jerk when he wins but such satisfaction when he is a sore loser." Leonard told Penny with amusement as he began to drink his third beer.

"Oh next time I'm in Pasadena I am up for the challenge." She said with a grin as they both clinked their bottles.

"So what is next for our agenda. I'm free the next three days. The evening before I leave, my dad has this big honory dinner for a recent find with another anthropologist, that is the main reason I am here." Leonard finally told Penny.

"Well that stinks. After today, I have double showings the next two days and one show after that. Unless..." Penny gave Leonard a wink and she took a sip of her drink but was grinning.

Leonard swallowed hard and suddenly become nervous. "Ummm, unless what?"

Penny leaned in the seat and pulle out her keys. She laid them out on the table an began to remove one of them. She looked at Leonard as she raised her eyebrows, "Hold out your hand." is all Penny said. As Leonard did still not knowing what she was doing, Penny put a key in his hand. "That my friend is an extra key to my apartment..." Penny really hoped what that meant.

"For what?" Leonard asked still feeling lost.

Penny rolled her eyes and shook her head. She still had her hand over her key that still laid in Leonard's hand. "Sweetie, a girl gives a guy to her apartment for a certain reason. I know we have only meet five days ago and this is our third time hanging out, but before you leave I want to really get to know you and show you what a real fun time with a woman is really like. You understand my intentions now?" She gave Leonard a hopeful look while biting her lip.

Leonard looked down at their hands and gulped hard. His eyes went to Penny and his breathing quickened. "Really?"

Penny nodded slowly. "So how about show you where I live?"

"Okay!" Leonard quickly said as Penny removed her hand and Leonard closed his hand tight. He fished out his own keys and added Penny's to it. He looked up and happened to see Penny standing up with her arms crossed. "What?" he asked with his voice shakey.

Penny shook her head, "Really? Come on you cute nerd, lets go enjoy the rest of our evening together."

Leonard stood up, through some cash on the table, and followed Penny to catch a cab.

The next morning, Leonard came back to his dad's town house with an extra stride in his step. He only came back because Penny had a morning shift at the diner and needed sleep before her double showing. Leonard went up to the room he was staying in and decided to take a nap himself.

It might have been more than a one night stand but sure was not a relationship. As Penny told Leonard, they were living in th moment and might as well made the moment worth living for. These next three nights were going to amazing and Leonard thought tonight when Penny came home he would ask her to be his guest at his dad's special dinner and award ceremony. That way they could get in an extra day with each other plus Leonard would have a pretty woman on his arm for the night. It would be the least he could do to make Penny feel special.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I hope to have Chapter 6 up tomorrow. Will be updating Starting Over soon too. I also have plan to write a sequel to one of earlier stories, Possible Results. Anyways I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Mmm, something smells good!" Penny said as she opened her door at ten at night, revealing Leonard cooking her food.

"Well I thought you might be hungry, plus just something I could do for you. You know since we are...Well you know." Leonard said shyly as he looked away from Penny and turned back to the noodles he was stirring.

Penny locked her door and put her purse and keys on hooks. She then walked around her kitchen counter. Penny came up behind Leonard and wrapped her arms around his wiast and brought her lips up to his ear. She felt him quiver which made her grin. "Sweetie, I know what we are doing. But question is what are you cooking?"

Leonard tapped the pasta spoon against the pot and laid it on the counter. He turned around kissing Penny passionately on her lips. "Well nothing as good as you... But as you must know, there is a fresh salad in your fridge. As for the rest of your meal, I found this Italian grocery store which make fresh ingredients. So I am boiling fresh noodles and the homemade sauce is sauteing with vegetables. Plus some of the best wine in New York." He leaned back far enough to give Penny a kiss on her cheek.

As they ate, Penny asked Leonard what he did during the day. "Well I went to another lecture that has me interested on doing an experiment when I go home..." Leonard then became extremely excited as he described telling Penny. "The quantum world is notoriously complex, its multiple layers and miniscule components eluding standard analytical approaches. So..." Leonard went on for a few more minutes explaing but when he finished with a big grin spread acrossed his face.

Penny had noticed the past few days that Leonard only smiled like that was when they met up with each other, she talked about her day, or Leonard would talk about the things he enjoyed or loved doing. It was clearly he loved his job. So Penny raised her eyebrow seeming to be really lost but acted like she was following, "Lets act like I have no idea what that is and what does that tell me when in English?"

"Oh, right..." Leonard said thinking for a second. "Let's just say I get to play with my lasers when I get home."

"Okay, got it." Penny winked at him pointing her fork at him. "You will have to show me your lasers one day."

A little later on as Leonard insisted Penny relax awhile, so she laid down on her couch watching an rerun of Friends. Leonard was happy to rub her feet since she was on them all day and night. But as his hands rubbed her feet, they eventually made their way up to Penny's calves to her inner thighs. Which landed both of them in Penny's bed.

As Leonard slept, Penny had a hard time falling asleep. She laid there and just watched him look peaceful. Penny sighed as she laid her head on Leonard's chest and whispered to his sleeping form, "I wish you could stay a treend not go back."

The next evening of her last show of the night, Leonard bought a ticket to watch her and surprised her with two dozen red roses. Penny was completely in awe and introduced Leonard to rest of her cast. Then Leonard took her to his dad's town house as he introduced Penny to Alfred and his girlfriend. Alfred and his girlfriend praised Penny that her performance was amazing. Penny learned that Alfred had no choice on how Leonard or his siblings were raised and somehow Leonard ended up being his mother's test subject for all her psychology books. All due he did not receive the reward system like his siblings and was more attention seeking. Penny could see Leonard was embarrassed by what his father was telling him but admitted it was all true. Penny leaned over to him and gave him a hug. Then she whispered in his ear, "Well you never have to seek for my attention while you are here." Which made both Leonard and Penny sad that their days together were ending yet excited to see what they had ahead of them.

Their last evening together, as Penny and Leonard were laying in bed after making love twice, Leonard just held to Penny's waist. She let her free hand rub up and down Leonard's chest and stomach. "You keep that up, we will be ready for round three."

"Only if you can keep up..." She told him saractisicly. Then suddenly straddled him with a blanket covering the back side of herself.

Leonard only grinned ear to ear as Penny's naked self sat on top of his stomach. "I don't know, I guess we will have to find out." Leonard said with his smug smile as he began his ministrations on the woman he wished he could officially be with.

"I don't want you to go..." Penny bursted out as she began to enjoy Leonard's touch.

"Trust me, it is going to be very hard to go back. You are diffently more exciting and non predictable than Sheldon. Plus we are just living in the moment because you don't do the whole long distance relationship. Your life is here and my life is in California..." Leonard sounded sad and looked disappointed.

Penny sighed knowing they should have stopped this after their frist night they hung out together in the city. But she wanted more because Leonard made her felt happy in a long time. As she got to know him, somehow he treated her the way she always wanted to be treated. Zack might have been sweet to her, but Leonard was selfishness when it came to Penny where Zack was not. She wanted to make Leonard happy just like he had made her. But she could not because that meant she would have to quit her job here and hope for the best her and Leonard would make it as a couple. Yet she did not want to risk having a broken heart again. Penny finally looke at Leonard and gave him a sad smile. "Hey, we agreed on this Leonard, but the more I am with you the more I want you to stay... I can not be selfish like that..." She was up right honest with him as she looked back with the same sad eyes.

Leonard took a big gulp trying to hold back and began to give Penny small kisses on her lips like it was no big deal. "Hey..." One kiss. "Don't worry about it..." Two kisses. "We have two more days together." Kiss three. "Matter..." kiss, "of fact..." kiss, "come with me tomorrow night..." kiss, "to my dad's honorary dinner..." one last small kiss. Leonard had a hopeful look as he stared at Penny.

"Okay!" She said excitedly. "You know I get free food and plus ypu have a smoking hot girl on your arm. Make all those other scientist jealous." She winked at Leonard then got a smug smile across her face.

Leonard frowned in confusion, "Really?"

Penny nodded, "Really!" Then she pushed him on his back. Penny crawled on top of Leonard and kissed him with all the passion and lust she had for her cute nerd. As she sat up on his stomach once more she wiggled her eyebrows, "Now before we get all emotional again because I don't like it, let me show you how much I can not resist you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. I don't own TBBT. Can not wait to read the reviews.**

 **Chapter 6**

"You look beyond beautiful, you are gorgeous!" Leonard exclaimed as he walked into Penny's apartment to pick her up for his dad's honory dinner at the museum. He couldn't help but gulp loudly as his eyes landed on her dark blue dress. In his eyes blue was perfect for Penny.

"You look good yourself, in your suit and all." Penny complement Leonard back as she walked up to him with a smile and straighten his tie. "So you ready to for me to show you off. Not everyday a sexy blonde has a very intelligent, yet eye candy on her arm." She gave him a seductive wink as Leonard chuckled.

"Shall we?" He asked lending out his arm.

'We shall!" Penny responsed as she wrapped her arm around his.

Penny and Leonard left her apartment and she was impressed there was a limo waiting for them. Leonard opened the door for her, "For you my beautiful woman." As he bowed to her and guided his arm.

Penny giggled but played along, "Thank you my kind sir." She said back to him as she curtsied.

They both got into the limo and Penny and started up a conversation with Alfred and his girlfriend. In no time they were at the museum. Leonard had helped Penny out of the limo and they walked in hand and hand. Penny felt slightly out of place being surrounded by scientist but once got comfortable once some recogonized her from her play. Leonard also made feel happy as he introduced himself and her as his girlfriend. Yet they were not a couple, Penny liked that word coming out of Leonard's mouth. "I'm sorry I keep introducing as my girlfriend but it is easier to explain than we just met a little less than two weeks ago but we have amazing sex." He whispered to her.

Penny leaned into him and whispered back, "I get it. No one needs to know about our sex life except for us. And sweetie it is more than amazing, it's mind blowing." Then she turned to face him to see him gulp hard and nod his head quickly. Penny bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his waist, as he did with her. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips and was about to tell him to go find a place for them before the dinner ceremony started. But they were interrupted by someone behind them. Penny noticed Leonard frowned as he looked around her which made her frown She turned around as she was close to Leonard's side only to see man displaying a smug smile. Penny felt very confused amd watched the two men interact.

"Hello Michael." Leonard said still holding his frown.

Michael's grin grew bigger, "Big brother brought a date? And she's hot. How the hell did that happen?"

Penny watched as Leonard put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. So this Michael guy was obviously Leonard's younger brother. They only resettlement was the brown curly hair which was they both inherited from Alfred. Micheal seemed close to be six feet tall. Unlike Leonard though there was something about Michael she did not trust about him.

"Yes I have a date. This is Penny. She's an actress." Leonard began to say with pride.

"What the kind of actress you pay privately for personal favors..." Michael said laughing.

Penny could see Leonard was getting very upset and herself wanted to punch the guy. She let go of Leonard and walked up to Michael and looked up feeling red. "For your information you got ot all wrong. Leonard and I are in a very committed relationship. He is sweet and a gentleman. Also he knows how to take care of me more ways than one without money being involved. Can your wife say the same? Now leave us be so we can enjoy your father's achievement which is probably more than you have ever accomplished." With that Penny turned around grabbed Leonard's hand and walked away far from Leonard's brother.

"Where are we going?" Leonard asked out of surprise.

Penny turned her head some with a big smile to see Leonard's face. "You'll just have to fond out!"

After they emerged from a janitor closet and Penny fixed herself in the woman's restroom, they found their seats and began to eat dinner as the award ceremony started. The whole time Michael stared at them angrily yet not saying anything to them.

Once Alfred received his award and the night settled down, Penny decided to stay with Leonard at his dad's house. Penny wanted to take Leonard to the Central Park Zoo before he left so that is why they decided having one more night together. After having two amazing rounds of love making and Leonard needing his inhaler, he feel asleep. As for Penny she could not fall asleep. She did not want Leonard to leave or she wanted to go with him. Penny was confused. She needed to get some sleep so she decided to get a drink first. Penny put on one of Leonard's t-shirts on and found a clean pair of his boxers. They were a little big but they stayed on so they worked. She quietly left the bedroom and headed down to kitchen. As Penny was in the fridge to get a bottle of water she heard someone clear their throat.

"I knew you looked familiar..." Michael said.

Penny frowned as she turned around with her arms crossed, pushing the fridge door closed. "What the hell do want Michael?."

"Oh wouldn't you love to know." He began to say aas he approached Penny walking up to her. "Serial Apist!" He winked as he stood in front of her, then placing both hands over Pennys head on the fridge. "I wonder what those look like in person." He then looked from Penny's face to her chest with a smug smile.

Penny looked up at him with her head tilted, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Giving Michael a grin ear to ear. She waited for him to nod his head, once he did her right knee went up to his manhood and her left hand made a fist and made contact with Michael's nose.

Micheal one hand went over to his nose as the other to his manhood falling to his knees. "I'm bleeding!"

"Good you deserve it!" Leonard said from behind with a frown. He walked to Penny.

She threw her arms around his waist amd gave him a peck on the lips. "Your brother is an ass." She admitted as Leonard agreed and they walked passed Michael.

They ended up going back to Penny's place since neither one want to deal with Michael. That morning they went to the zoo And finally headed off to airport. "Do you have to go?" Penny asked sadly.

Leonard said he had to and went there separate ways after giving each other a long hug and a kiss.

 **2 months later.**

"Hey Bernadette and Amy, I know we just met a few weeks ago but thanks for helping me move in." Penny said to her new friends. She moved back to California after her play ended and receiving an acting gig on a television movie based on the play. She was looking for a place to live and found a roommate, Bernadette. That is when she met Amy also. Penny finally had enough money to get her own place. It was a good idea since Bernadette was engaged to her fiance Howard.

Leonard was headed up the stairs with his roommate Sheldon. What he did not know a certain woman just moved acrossed the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Took a little from the one hundredth episode and the pilot/earlier episodes for this chapter. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT. Enjoy reading reviews.**

 **Chapter 7**

Leonard was walking up the stairs with Sheldon to their apartment and Leonard decided to ask Sheldon whether he will consider changing their dinner menu, "Indian food or Tex Mex." He just wanted a change in their schedule. Of course Sheldon was ignoring the question and instead asks Leonard what he thinks if humans evolved from lizards instead of mammals. Leonard looked up to the ceiling with a sigh yet lets Sheldon continue with his rant. Sheldon gives factoids about lizards and how humans would be should they have evolved from lizards and ends up impressing himself and saying he loves his mind. Leonard responds sarcastically "We all love his mind too... Now what to eat for dinner?" Of course once again Sheldon is still into lizards as they reach their apartment which Leonard is feeling a lost at his attempt for dinner and his conversation. They both notice there is a package by the door and Sheldon gets excited to find that it's his new life-sizeSpockstand-up display, "Oh goodie, oh goodie, oh goodie!"

Leonard shook his head and happened to notice the door was opened to 4B. Must be him and Sheldon had a new neighbor. As he stares, there was Howard's fiance Bernadette and Sheldon's girlfriend, Amy. That is when he recognized a certian blonde. One he had not seen for two months. He knew she had moved to California a month ago when the last talked. His schedule and her schedule both got too busy to even meet up. He was certain Penny moved to Los Angeles, not this close to him. Leonard couldn't help but smile.

That is when Penny looked up, hearing what she guessed was her new neighbor. But when she did, she noticed the man next to him was a certian guy she had been hoping to see since she last said goodbye two months ago and a month since she moved here. He was smiling at her so she smiled back as she was taking jewelry out of a box.

"Excuse me." Leonard told Sheldon as he began to walk over to 4B. Sheldon acted like he was talking to Commander Spock giving Leonard okay. As he made his was to Penny's door he knocked. The other girls looked up seeing it was Leonard. "Hi Amy, hi Bernadette, hi Penny." He said.

Amy and Bernadette said hi back in confusion that he said hi to Penny. Penny could tell they wondered how Leonard knew her. Penny walked over to her door to greet her new neighbor. "Hi."

"Hi!" Leonard said again nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "So um, you found me."

"Yeah I guess so, I needed to find my own place and well this place seemed well good enough. Maybe could get enough chance to see you again. Looks I get to see quite often now." Penny said with her as crossed but her smile leaving her face.

They were inturpted by Sheldon to go suck it to the Zachary Sonquintos Spock. Making Leonard roll his eyes and Penny smiling. Leonard tried to get Sheldon today hello to his new neighbor but was he was too occupied by returning his life size Spock but not too occupied to say hello to Amy.

"Don't mind Sheldon. Anyways what are you doing tonight?" Leonard asked after watching Sheldon go into their apartment woth the cardboard cutout. He gave Penny a nervous smile.

"Why?" Penny asked as she titled her head with courosity.

"I was thinking since its been awhile and well you are here and just happened to be my next door neighbor we could go on a date." He couldn't help but feel a bit confident.

"Ooohhh!" Came behind Penny from Bernadette and Amy with heads tilted and looked dreamy eyed.

Penny bit her lip feeling conflicted. "Like a date, date?"

"Yes a date, date..." Leonard feeling not so sure of himself.

"Ooohhh!" Came from the girls again. Penny turned her head and shot them a look. They turned their attention back to unpacking.

"Are you sure?" Penny asked again looking at Leonard with uncertainty. She was not sure since it has been two months and their lives were busy enough.

"Yes I'm sure. I think we need to go on a date." Despite his own insecurities and doubts, Leonard wanted to give this thing he had with Penny another shot while he still had a chance. After all she was right there. He wanted that again. That two weeks of his life was his happiest.

Penny blinked and stood back in surprise. "Okay! So see you at seven?"

Leonard grinned ear to ear once more, "Okay, yes I will be over at seven." He had crinkles by his eyes from smiling so big as he turned around and went back to his apartment to get ready for a real date.

Penny closed her door and smiling herself placing her forehead on the door. Few seconds later she turned around facing two giddy friends. "What?" She asked them.

"So how do you know Leonard?" Bernadette asked sitting down in a forward position. Her chin was sitting on her fist anxious to know.

Amy sat down on Penny's couch impatiently waiting for an answer too. "Yes tell us? How do you know the same Leonard we know and all the juicy details what happened between you two? This is all too exciting to know."

Penny rolled her eyes as she shook her head as she sat down next to Amy. "Fine if you must know." So Penny told them for the next thirty minutes. "And so when my show ended in New York and got a call they wanted me to make a television movie in Los Angeles I told Leonard all about it. So we made plans to meet up. But it never happened because I had to find a place to live and as you girls know I started filming right away. He began a new laser project and so we put off plans. Filming ended couple days ago and I knew Leonard lived in Pasadena near Cal Tech, I just thought what the heck after I settled in I was going to look for him at Cal Tech and surprise him. I didn't think I happened to move across the hall."

While across the hall while Leonard was getting ready, Sheldon, Howard, and his other friend Rai were all playing a board game. "What makes you think this woman you just across the hall will want to go any future with you after this date. Maye she just said yes because she felt sorry for you. Trust me I've seen Penny plenty after becoming Bernadette's roommate. She's hot and well you are..." Howard stated as his hand was displaying Leonard and his looks.

"Not near being an average male?" Sheldon commented as his attention was fully on setting up the board game.

"Yeah dude she is way too hot for you. I could have a better chance than you ever will. Plus you had a better chance withy sister after defiling her. But you ruined that." Raj chimed in shuffling the cards.

Leonard stood up against the desk with his arms frowning at his friends. "You know what Raj, I was in a relationship with your sister. Ot was not going anywhere. And for your information for all of you Penny is mystery woman from New York." He couldn't help but smile again with confidence and memories flooding his head. But was soon broke up with laughter and telling Leonard he had to be drunk thinking mystry woman was Penny. He just blew them off and walked out the door.

He only took a few steps reaching Penny's door. He knocked, stood up straight, and tried his best to get rid of his anxiety. But all went away when the door opened and there stood Penny in a blue and back cocktail dress and hair straight and makeup beyond perfection. Leonard swallowed hard in his grey suit and blue tie. "Are you ready?" He asked in a shaky voice placing his hand out.

"You bet!" Penny said with a smile and wink taking Leonard's hand, which led her arm linking with his. She leaned in and gave him a peck on his cheek. Penny noticed Leonard turned a light shade of red. Was going to take all night to get Leonard back out of his shell like she did in New York. But it was Leonard so it was all worth it. She just hoped he was not this shy when they ended up in bed together.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is based on the 100th episode during Leonard's daydream date. One of my favorite episodes. It's not word for word as I added some parts to the date. I hope you enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter** **8**

"This place is amazing and beautiful. How did you get in here?" Penny asked looking around the restaurant with a radiant look upon her face and then back to Leonard.

"Well to be honest, the manager is trying to get his doctrine himself and so he kinda owes me a favor since I helped him study for his last exam." Leonard said with a smile as he took a drink of his wine as Penny looked impressed.

"Damn Hofstadter! Well you surly reeled me in." Penny said with a wink towards him as she herself took a drink of wine.

Leonard sat his drink down and leaned forward, "If I'm completely honest, this place can not compare to your beauty." He said giving Penny a goofy grin.

"Kinda chessy there Hofstadter. But damn you still are the romance ninja there buddy. Anyways thank you for asking me out. I missed you plus I needed a break." Penny admitted to Leonard giving him a wink.

"Yeah, I would have never thought I would see you again. Even after you told me you were moving back here. More since it just seemed we were too busy for each other. But right now I could not be happier." Leonard grabbed his wine glass and took a drink. When he put it back down he titled his head slightly and asked, "So is there name for a first date that you once had a two week sexual encounter with?" Leonard asked with a smirk on his face and his head titled slightly.

Penny raised her eyebrows and her eyes were wide. "Um, how about awkward?"

Leonard nodded calmly, "That sounds about right." Only making Penny chuckle as she took a drink of her wine. Then Leonard thought of an idea. "Okay how about this, lets just act like we have never met and we were set up on a blind date?" As he asked, Leonard gave Penny a hopeful look.

"Okay, I can do that." Penny agreed with Leonard as she gave him a nod.

Leonard poundered for a second and then sat slightly to the side making his right leg sit up his left. "So Polly, so tell me about yourself?" He began with a deadpan look.

Penny leaned forward over the table and interrupted Leonard, "It's Penny." She acted like she was annoyed with him not getting her name right.

Oh, right, sorry. Akward!" Leonard apologized with a sympathetic look, which only made Penny chuckle once again. He then only smiled back at her.

Penny then relaxed some and finally answered. "Okay let's see, I'm from Nebraska, and ever since I was little girl I dreamed of moving to LA and becoming a movie star. After that did not work out, I had an opportunity to work in New York as an actress on the theater. But yet still had to work in a dinner. Now I moved back and just got done filming a t.v. movie and yet still working at a restaurant. So, you know, dreams do come true! Your turn!"

"Hmm..." Leonard began to think bad as he looked up for a second. Then eyes were back on Penny as arms were crossed. "Ah, let's see, I am an experimental physicist at Caltech. Most of my research is with high-powered lasers and, oh, I've just gotten a big government grant to see if they can be used to knock out incoming ballistic missiles."

Penny blinked in surprise, then leaned forward with her chin on her fist as she became interested, "Wow! Can they?"

Leonard frowned jokingly, "Oh, God no!" He saw and heard Penny laugh. Leonard was glad she seemed happy tonight, So he continued, "But the money's pretty good..." They both nodded. "And I used the equipment to make my own bat signal" Leonard confessed with a proudful smile.

Penny rolled her eyes with her lips tight together trying to hold back her smile, "Bat signal? What are you, some kind of nerd?"

Leonard gave her smug look, "Not some kind of nerd, I am the king of nerds!"

Penny grinned ear to ear as she let out a genuine laugh" What does that mean?"

Leonard felt confident and comfortable being around Penny. He could actually feel happy. So he let her know what he meant. "Uh, it means, if anyone displeases me, I don't help them set up their printer or computer." He then held a straight face as Penny's laugh filled his ears.

"You are so funny!" Penny let him know as she fixed on his face on how adorable he was being this evening. She felt like a girl blushing over her crush.

"Good! Remember that when I take my shirt off." Leonard said with a deadpan look only making Penny chuckle.

"This is the Leonard I'm use to. You almost seemed shy askinge in front of everyone. Why?" Penny asked as she was a little confused.

Leonard shrugged his shoulders. "I guess since being back home I felt I was not as confident. Plus you surprised me when I saw you and I felt like you were going to let me down since you know we really have not seen or talked to each other for some time now. Also once I told my friends I was going on a date with you and you were mystery girl from New York, they basically laughed iny face." He finally let Penny know.

Penny became serious and bluntly said, "Well I guess when we get back I guess we will just have to prove them wrong and make out in front of them. Then ask you to help me break in my new bed. Which I hope we do."

Leonard almost spit out his wine. Hos hand shook as he sat down his glass and swallowed hard. "Really?"

Penny lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah, got a problem with that?"

Leonard shook his head quickly, "No, not at all." Then stopped their waiter forcefully, almost scaring him, "Check please!" Leonard told him giving him an apologized look. Only making Penny laugh again at Leonard's eagerness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took awhile to update. Not having new episodes for inspiration kinda puts a damper on writing. Well here is the next chapter. I don't own TBBT. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

Penny had her arm wrapped around Leonard's as they walked up the stairs to their apartments 4A and 4B. She had her head leaning dowm on his shoulder as they kept walking up slowly. "So what happened to the elevator?" She decided to ask Leonard.

Leonard began to rub the back of hos neck with his free hand and began to feel guilty. "Well lets just say it's a long story..." Telling Penny with his big brown eyes.

"Mmm hmmm, I'm going to guess this story involves you?" She asked lifting her head as she lifted an eyebrow towards Leonard, questioning him.

"Ummm, maybe?" Giving Penny a guilty look.

"Well Sweetie, good thing we have all night at the moments we need to recover, huh?" Penny asked but giving Leonard a big grin only making him blush slightly.This made Penny laugh and pat Leonard on the the shoulder, "Oh Sweetie you have nothing to worry about. Just love hearing a good story. Anyways now lets hurry so we can give your friends a show. And you better not blush about that either because you know you love our sex life."

Leonard only smiled from ear to ear not waiting another second later as he rushed him and Penny up to apartment 4A. He could not wait to prove his friends wrong.

Well as they walked through the door, Raj became mute as usually as soon as Penny put her hand on his shoulder. She batted her eyes at him as she looked at him, "Raj, the day I moved into Bernadette's you vould not say one words to me. You still can't and you tell Leonard you have a better shot than he does? Really?" Penny asked with an eyebrow lifted as Raj just looked down and shook his head.

Then Penny went and sat on Leonard's lap on the big arm chair after he offered her a water. She put her arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. Sheldon began to frown and fuss about how none of this was in the roommate agreement. As Howard and Raj mouths dropped as the kiss from the cheek went to a full on liplock.

Sheldon was so upset, even forbidding coitus in their apartment, that Penny was kicked out of 4A. Sheldon even fussed more when Leonard followed. Penny could not be happier to break in her bed for the first time and even more so it was with Leonard.

"What was that?" Leonard asked hearing a cracking noise making him pause while fooling around with Penny.

"I didn't hear nothing. Now move!" Penny told Leonard becoming frustrated with him from upbruptly stopping from making love.

Leonard laughed as he pit his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay..." He said to Penny as he began again. Which only lasted few minutes when suddenly end off the bed dropped hard making the couple down onto the floor and laughter filled Penny's bedroom.

Once they calmed down and made sure each one was okay, Penny sat next to Leonard on the floor wrapped in her pink robe as Leonard was in her purple one. She looked at him with a confused look, "Well I guess now I sleep on my couch and you can go back to your crazy roommate and sleep in your bed."

Leonard frowned as he was looking at her, then got an idea. "I'm debating going back but we could both sleep on the couch. But that could lead to both serious back and neck problems for me anyways... Or we could be very quiet since Sheldon has Vulcan hearing and we could sleep in my bed." He then gave her a hopeful look.

"I'm guessing Vulcan is something to do with something you watch or read?" Penny asked raising an eyebrow.

Leonard lowered his head yet giving Penny a sad look. "Star Trek..."

"You're such a nerd..." Penny gave him a big grin, nudging Leonard to know she was giving him a hard time.

Leonard chuckled, "You love it though and you know it." Giving Penny a wink.

"Yeah yeah! My couch does not sound that great now you offered to sleep in your bed... So come on my little wheezy man and sneak over so I can get a good night sleep." She gave Leonard a wink back, suddenly standing up offering her hand to help up Leonard.

As Leonard and Penny snuck back over at 4A, Sheldon heard Leonard's return. Before Sheldon could open the door Leonard easily pushed Penny towards his bedroom door. Some time Leonard joined a sleeping Penny once after Sheldon interrogated and was certain someone else was in their apartment. At this point Leonard did not care of violating the roommate agreement and was willing to face the consequences. He was over joyed Penny was back in his life and in his bed. Leonard would just bring up the whole relationship idea sometime during the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter. Hopefully you will enjoy it and I will enjoy reading your reviews. Unfortunately I do not own TBBT nor Leonard and Penny. I just have fun writing about them and making alternative stories about them.**

 **Chapter 10**

Leonard had woken up the next morning with a big grin on his face as Penny laid her head on his chest. Once he realized it was twenty minutes before Sheldon woke up. Much to Penny's dismay, Leonard got her up and snuck over back to her apartment. As Penny laid on her couch since she was not quite awake yet, so Leonard offered to cook breakfast and make them a pot of coffee.

Once Leonard was done, he went to go wake up Penny. Not to Leonard's surprise but yet made him happy was his wake up call led to him and Penny in an intense make out session.

After they fixed their clothes, the couple began to enjoy their food. "I really miss your cooking..." Penny admitted as she went to take another bite of the Belgium waffles.

Leonard chuckled slightly as he gave Penny a shy smile, "Sounds like you miss my cooking more than you miss me." Giving then Penny a sad look.

"Maybe a little, missed your cute tussie more..." She told him with a wink, but then a light laugh and quickly sticking out her tongue at him. Which Leonard shook his head and did not hold back his grin at Penny's amusement.

"Speaking of my cooking and tussie..." Leonard began to carefully approach the whole relationship idea, when suddenly there was a certain noise neither one could avoid.

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny."

Penny and Leonard both sighed as their heads lowered, shaking. "Hmmm, I wonder whats behind door number one?" she asked sarcastically to Leonard getting up from her small table by the window.

Leonard put his finger to his mouth and tapped it like he was thinking. "Maybe an annoying roommate who could not be crazy since his mother had him tested to come get me to drive him to the train store and highly discuss going over the roommate agreement and what I violated in the roommate agreement."

Penny just rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Yes Sheldon?"

Just then Sheldon gave Penny a lecture how should she first ask "Who is it?" before opening a door. After that just as Leonard predicted, Sheldon was wanting to go home to get dressed so he could be driven to the train store and to have a roommate agreement meeting.

Penny laughed as Leonard sulked all the way out of her apartment but before he did, Penny gave him a long goodbye kiss. After Leonard walked through his apartment door and closed it, as much as she hated it she began to clean up her kitchen. Then she called up her old roommate and friend Bernadette. "Hey if you're not busy today you can help me pick out a new bed?" She asked, which led Bernadette asking what happened to her other bed. Penny went into small detail what happened during the night. Bernadette agreed but Penny had to promise to give her all the details during lunch. Amy was invited too, since to Bernadette's explanation she did not have many friends.

As all three women were sitting down for lunch and had to wait for a few more hours for Penny's new strudy bed to be delivered, Bernadette decided to ask the burning question. "So after a very much successful date, your guys sex life is back in full swing, and just happened to move across the hall...Are you at least considering Leonard as boyfriend material yet?"

"Oh please do. Just imagine we could go on double dates on date night with Sheldon and I. It would work since they do live together." Amy suggested excitedly and seemed very eager.

Penny frowned trying to figure Amy out, "Um...I will get back to you on that..." She then turned to Bernadette after seeing Amy's face filled with hope. "As for your question, I really don't want to ruin what we have already. Leonard is sweet and so great. Even he makes me so incredibly happy. It's just..."

"You're not ready for a serious relationship." Bernadette finished for her crossing her arms. "You know when I worked at the Cheesecake Factory and finally had the ask Howard out on a date since I found him weirdly adorable, I also thought Leonard was cute too and so did quite a bit of other waitresses. Not to mention what Howie has told me some grad students have flirted with Leonard also. So if I were you I would make it official with him before another woman snags him up and you loose your chance."

Suddenly Penny's eyes went big and she swallowed hard. She had no clue she could actually loose Leonard because of her commitment issues and felt jealous. Penny would have a talk with Leonard because in her mind she did not want any other women making a pass at him.

When she arrived home, the delivery guys arrived also. It seemed like perfect timing because Leonard and Sheldon arrived home to. Penny saw Leonard looked very annoyed. As Sheldon was unlocking the door and rambling about something, Leonard and Penny made eye contact as she stood in her doorway. She was glad the delivery guys had left and winked at Leonard. She smiled big, as she watch her king of nerds blush. Then she waived her finger for him to follow her into her apartment. "Uh, Sheldon I will be back soon. I forgot something in Penny's apartment." With that Leonard disappeared with Penny in her apartment to put her new bed together and test it out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry took awhile to write this chapter, just wanted to be right. Plus knowing the actors are pretty much done filming new episodes and only weeks before the show is officially over its been hard to write. I don't think I have the heart to write any new stories but will finish this one and Starting Over. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT nor thos awesome tv couple.**

 **Chapter 11**

Leonard had his arm drapped over Penny's waist after they tested her new bed twice. He decided to bring up a certain subject again, but somehow Penny avoided it and distracted Leonard with sex. He noticed she had gone quite, so he leaned over and maybe thought Penny was asleep. But she was wide awake and looking like she was in deep thought. "Hey, everything okay? Seems like you're on another planet." His voice was full of concern.

Penny sighed and rolled to her other side to face Leonard. "Yeah sorry." She said woth hesitation but gave him a weak smile.

Leonard scrunched his eyebrows knowing something was bothering her as his arm never left Penny's waist. "Okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Penny sighed once more, placing her free hand on Leonard's cheek as the other proped up her head slightly. "You want more than this?" She asked giving Leonard a hopeful look he knew what she was talking about.

Leonard frowned harder as he know had his head proped up with his free hand. "On what?"

Penny rolled her eyes on how clueless this smart man could be sometimes. She moved her hand from Leonard's cheek to his shoulder to give him a little shove. "I mean us genius!" She admitted with a big grin

Leonard chuckled as he pulled Penny closer to him, "That would be nice if we were more knowing we were an actual couple compared to whatever this is..."

Penny let out a long breath before she leaned in and gave Leonard a long hard, passionate kiss. Once she was done and leaned back to her position giving Leonard more of a relieved look. "Okay it's obvious we still have what we had on New York. But I refused a long distance relationship. To be honest it still scares me to be in a committed relationship...You know since all my other ones have failed. But I don't want to loose what I have with you. I am so happy when I'm with you. So maybe if we do try this whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing we should take things slow."

Leonard lifted an eyebrow as he had a question, "Does that mean we slow sex down?"

Penny rolled her eyes with a giggle, "Yes that means sex, which actually means no sex. I want to know if we have a connection still if sex is completely off the table. Do you understand?"

Leonard sighed sadly and made sure he gave Penny his big brown puppy eyes towards her. "Yeah I understand..." Then made sure he blinked a few times faking he was fighting off tears.

Penny just laughed on how childishly adorable he was being. Then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. Half joking and half way of being serious as her and Leonard held each other Penny gave him a smug smile, "Um sweetie, this starts tonight so get out of my bed..."

As Leonard tried his hardest to beg to stay, Penny did not give in. So acting like he was still sad, but only making Penny laugh more, Leonard would look back with his big brown eyes as he walked slowly back to 4A. But once his door was shut he couldn't help himself but smile as Penny was now officially his girlfriend. He would have to ask her in the morning if she would want to hang out after work as girlfriend and boyfriend as he made his way to bed.

The next day Penny agreed to come over after she did her shift at the Cheesecake Factory and shoot a promotion for her television movie. But she almost regretted it because as she sat down for dinner with Leonard, Sheldon, and Amy. Somehow Sheldon got to pick the show everyone had to watch and according to Leonard it was a rare find of the original series of season one of Doctor Who. Amy commented on something how about Doctor Who and his love for modern day London. Of course Sheldon threatened Amy she would be kicked out of WhoCon for having sas. She leaned into her now boyfriend, "When my boyfriend asks me if I want to hang out, I kind of hope it would be more than eating dinner and watching t.v?"

"Okay next one has something to say about Doctor Who is out of WhoCon." Sheldon remarked as his eyes never left the television screen.

At the same time Leonard turned his head to his girlfriend and waited for Sheldon to finish. Once he was Leonard gave Penny a confused look. "Even Doctor Who?"

Penny lifted an eyebrow with her arms crossed as she looked at Leonard, "Yes, even Doctor Who."

"Alright, WhoCon out!" Sheldon blurted pointing a finger at Penny.

Penny shook her head as she felt Leonard's lay on top of hers. She turned her attention to him.

He winked and smiled, "Give me until Friday night and we can have date night. I will have something amazing planned."

With that Penny agreed to the date and told Leonard she was exhausted from the day. Leonard got up with her and walked her to her apartment. "Awe such a gentleman." Penny told Leonard as he opened her door for her.

"Hey I might be kind different from all those other guys, but I know how to treat my pretty lady." Leonard couldn't help but give Penny a smug smile.

"I just might keep you Hofstadter." Penny said smiling back, then took hold of the collar of his shirt and gave him a long lingering kiss. As she let go and backed up, she watched as Leonard blush and only grinned bigger. "Well Hofstadter goodnight..." Penny finally said shly as she felt her own cheeks hot.

"Goodnight Penny." Leonard said back as he watched his girlfriend walk into her apartment. It was going to very interesting life as Penny was his girlfriend, but fun. Which was already quite different from his relationship he had with Priya.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter and new episode tonight! Yet again mixed feelings this show is about to end and how I'm going to miss this fictional couple. Well anyways enjoy and thank you for reading and reviewing. Much is appreciated.**

 **Chapter 12**

"So Hofstadter, where are you taking me?" Penny asked with big grin.

"That is a surprise. But let's just say you will enjoy it." Leonard couldn't help but grin back at his girlfriend as he drove to their destination.

They made small talk on the way there. Penny told him she would start filming in a few weeks of the second half of her television movie and that if it does well she would quit The Cheese Cake Factory and hopefully never waitress again. Leonard was truly excited for her which made Penny happy she actually had a boyfriend who cared about her and her dreams.

As they pulled in the parking lot, Penny just raised an eyebrow towards Leonard. "Okay what is going on?"

"Our date of course!" He couldn't help but give her two thumbs up with a big grin.

Penny rolled her eyes as Leonard got out the car and came around to let her out. "Okay Penny so far this date is already weird but yet he is being kinda cute trying to be creative." She shrugged her shoulders as the thoughts continuyin her head, "I mean if the date goes wrong I could shoot his shoe or something." She then got out as Leonard opened the door and took her hand.

Once they were inside, Leonard went to the counter as Penny stood next to him and asked for a gat hand gun for shooting practice. The guy behind the counter looked rough with a patch over his left eye and tatoos all down his arms. He looked at Penny and then back at Leonard with a smile knowing Leonard was one lucky guy. "Alright bud, here's your gun, pellets..." The guy went on as he handed them their supplies, went over safety rules and copied their driver license.

As they entered the shooting range, it was loud, so they put on their ear protection and proceed to find an empty range. Leonard put down the items as Penny turned to him. "This is amazing! What made you think to come up with an idea like this?" She yelled at Leonard so he could hear her.

So he yelled back, "When you told me back in New York after I asked what you missed about home. You said you missed doing things with your dad. Mostly going to the shooting range. I did think about going to finding a farm but this seemed easier than going cow tippin!"

Penny laughed as she gave him a peck on the lips on how this just made her night. She could not believe Leonard remembered what she told him. That was another great thing about her boyfriend. She turned towards the target practice and asked, "So you wante to show you how this is done?"

Leonard looked at her with a frown, "I play Grand Theft Auto, I think I know how to shoot a gat!" Then cocked the gun with a click.

Suddenly Penny felt turned on as she gave Leonard a wink. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Your cute when you get all gangster." Then leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Leonard couldn't help but kiss her back and that kiss became intense in matter of seconds. What he did not realize the gun was pointed down. As Penny pulled in closer and tighter, he pressed his finger tight and "Bang!" Suddenly pain shot throw his foot and Penny looked on horror as he grabbed his foot. "Ouch! Son of..."

Next thing Leonard knew, he was sitting in the floor as a staff member was applying first aid and Penny was holding his hand. Then she and that staff member rushed him to his car. Penny drove to the nearest hospital and pulled up the emergency room doors. A nurse came out with a wheelchair and was sent to a room. Penny parked her car and rushed in and found Leonard. She came to his side quickly as she noticed he was looking a little green. So after he handed her his sock and shoe both with a hole in them, she hurried beside. She took his hand and tried to comfort him as the nurse began to numb his foot with a long needle. Right there she was glad it was not hurt, even though she loved getting tatoos, she was deathly afraid of needles and shots. Penny swallowed hard as she rubbed Leonard's back to calm his nerves. He happened to lay his head on her shoulder as the doctor came in and pulled the pellet out of Leonard's foot, which was not that far in. They cleaned the small wound and had four staples. "Hey, what you think of me now? Got shot, last week got a paper cut. Kinda have living on the edge vibe going on. Must be a turn on and maybe rethink of taking things slow? I might only have days to survive..." He couldn't help but tease Penny about this whole thing wiggling his eyebrows yet the pain medicine was making him feel a little funny.

"Alright there stud, I think it's time to take you home." Penny bit her lip from holding back any laughter and helped Leonard put back on his sock and tied his shoe very lose so it would not irritate his foot.

Leonard caught her eyes as did she woth him, he couldn't help but lean in and kissed her. When Penny asked what that was for, Leonard replied, "Your just so pretty! We should get married. Our babies will be smart and beautiful!"

"Umm?" All of sudden Penny felt panic settle in even though she knew Leonard probably did not know what he was saying. But still things felt very real, very fast.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long to update this story. I hope you guys enjoy thos chapter. I will update this story more often now that I am only working on one other story as of now. Ido not own this amazing characters.**

 **Chapter 13**

"Well Babe?' Leonard asked with a hopeful look as Penny helped him up and took a few steps to the wheel chair.

Penny helped him sit back down as the nurse whom brought in the chair held it still. She patted Leonard on the shoulder and looked down at him as he looked up at her. "How about we sleep on it first, then we will discuss this whole marriage and baby thing?" She winked at Leonard with a weak smile. Penny tried to come up with the best answer as her heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest.

"Okey Dokey! Weeeee!" Leonard grinned from ear to ear as they left the E.R. room and had fun being pushed down the hallway. When they reached the doors Leonard felt confused, "Why did I stop?" looking between the nurse and Penny.

Penny sucked in her bottom lip from laughing. Despite Leonard freaking her out, he was being really cute at the moment also. She crouched down to Leonard's eye level, "Because I have to drive your dorky happy drugged up ass home!" Luckly for Penny as soon as Leonard was in the car and was leaving the parking lot, Leonard feel asleep.

When they arrived to their apartment complex, with Leonard still groggy, Penny sighed as she needed help. She almost regretted Sheldon's help and almost pushed him down the stairs. All he did was blame her for interrupting him for the next idea for Fun with Flags and how it was her fault his perfect roommate and best friend was no longer perfect.

Once they got Leonard to bed, Penny has enough. What Leonard had said kept playing in her head plus she had two strikes against her from Sheldon. She went straight to her apartment and have a stiff drink or two... Well maybe three.

Leonard had woken up not barely remembering anything except now his foot throbbing in pain. He sat up, and put his glasses on. He took a pain pill, threw on his robe, and grabbed his crutches. Leonard hobbled out of his room to find Sheldon at his computer. "About time you are awake. You have twenty minutes to get dressed and take me to the train store." Sheldon told his roommate not even looking at him.

"Really Sheldon? I can't even drive with I shot my foot with it all bandaged up. Plus I am on some strong pain medication so I will be likely imparred. You will have to find another way to the train store..." Leonard was upset that Sheldon expected him to drive anywhere for the next couple days. But could easily see Sheldon was more upset as he began to go on and on until he brought up how it was not acceptable dating that woman across the hall. Leonard was done hearing it and so he just decided to walk away hoping Penny was home so he could at least apologize for their bad date.

He only knocked once when Penny opened the door, looking still half asleep. "Hey sorry to wake you." Leonard told her with an apologlic look on his face as he fumbled with his fingers.

"Hey it's fine," Penny began tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She then leaned her head up against the door looking at Leonard with her eyes half closed. "How are you feeling anyways?"

"Still in pain and yet Sheldon suspects me to drive him to the train store... I'm sure I am going to have some violations against my roommate agreement because for me walking out on him. But I wanted to come over and apologize." Leonard sighed as he lowered his head slightly and looked eyes were widen as he up over the rim of his glasses looking at Penny.

Penny sucked in her breath and slowly let it out. She was really hoping Leonard had forgotten the whole "Lets get married and our babies will be smart and beautiful." That's the reason she was tired because she tossed and turned on how she really felt about what he said to her. Penny crossed her arms as she nervously asked, "Um apologize for what?"

"For me ruining our date. If I didn't shoot my foot we would not have spent the rest of it the hospital." Leonard tilted his head some as he frowned feeling confused. "Is there something I said or did I need to apologize for? If I did please tell me, I don't want to mess this thing we have together." Leonard heart began to race as he began to over think he screwed up something good with Penny.

Penny felt relieved but also felt panicked that Leonard was asking. "No no no!" She quickly said as she stood up straighter giving Leonard a resurred look that everything was okay as she took her hands into his and intertwined their fingers. "Leonard, I don't mind the date, I got to spend the whole night with you. Even you being sedated, which I kinda found you adorable." Penny was hoping he drop what was wrong and that as of now even it was in subconscious she was not going to over react to it. When she saw him nod but still looking uneasy, Penny pulled herself closer to Leonard to make sure her hands were wrapped around his neck. She then helped him put his arms around her waist, "Hey how about you take a break from your I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested roommate today? You go back to bed and rest your foot. I will deal with Sheldon today." She gave him a wink with a smile. When Leonard kissed her gently. To be honest being around Leonard still felt akward but she also wanted to find what was Sheldon's deal with her.

"You are the best!" Leonard told her giving Penny another kiss but this time on the cheek.

"Come on Gimpy! Let's go face Doctor Wackadoodle and see if you can get some actual rest." Penny hooked her arm around Leonard's to help him walk back to his apartment.

Leonard grinned smuggly as he entered his apartment and to his room. Penny crossed her arms with an eyebrow raised. As for Sheldon he was not pleased. "What are you doing here? Leonard where are you going? Leonard!" He got up from his chair and went after his roommate, frowning in frustration.


	14. Chapter 14: Rated M

**This Chapter I am going to _rate it M_ due to adult situations. Enjoy and will update soon. Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome. I do not own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 14**

Leonard couldn't help but fall asleep in the peaceful apartment once Penny got Sheldon out. But somehow his mind was not at ease. Either Leonard worried about Penny moving out due to Sheldon's crazy antics and requests or Penny would end up strangling Sheldon. He guessed he would find out sooner or later as the pain killers kicked in and fell into a deep sleep.

As he did, dreamland was not far away. _Leonard first felt confused as he was standing in the hallway between 4A and 4B as his back was towards the broken elevator. He looked at 4A and saw Sheldon standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Leonard you have to choose. Me the best roommate you will ever have or her!" Leonard turned his head towards 4B. A huge smile formed across his face as he saw the most beautiful blonde he ever laid eyes on. Leonard watched as Penny bit her bottom lip and winked at him as she wore the most sexiest black dress as it pushed up her breast and she showed off the most cleaved the dress allowed her. Leonard looked at her from head to toe as she was bare foot. She had one hand on her hip, as her free hand had a finger pointed at him. Leonard gluped loudly and placed a hand over his chest and mouthed, "Me?" Penny nodded her head as Leonard swung his head back over at Sheldon. "Sorry Buddy!" is all he said to his roommate and rushed over to Penny and they quickly locked lips. Penny pulled Leonard inside her apartment never breaking the kiss. Leonard kicked backwards, slamming Penny's door shut only hearing the words from Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper, PhD. "This means war Penny! War!"_

Leonard stirred awake wanting to see where his dream went from there, but as he woke he almost jumped out of his skin. There sitting by his side, looking down at him was the woman he was dreaming about. She lifted an eyebrow with arms crossed. Yet displayed a smug look across her face, "Didn't miss me did ya?" Penny asked as she turned her head downwards.

Leonard blushed and swallowed hard as he now noticed why his pants felt tighter. "Ummm..." as he grabbed his extra pillow and hurried to cover his lower region.

"Trust me Sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. But you didn't answer my question, did you miss me?" She looked back towards him as she chuckled at Leonard's actions but was smiling ear to ear as she slowly straddled his stomach.

"As in today? Yes." Leonard told her as his hands automatically were placed on Penny's hips as now he smiled back at up her.

"And sex wise?" After seeing him develop a hard erection as he slept, Penny couldn't help but tease him some.

"Sex with you is pretty great. You should try it some time." Leonard began to feel his confidence boost as his roamed all over Penny's body and would teasling her passing her breast and would stroke her inner thigh but would not meet his main goal. He would leave that up to his girlfriend.

Penny inhaled sharply and enjoyed Leonard's touch as she felt heat build all over her body. She had one eye closed and one opened as an eyebrow was still raised. Her hands were placed on Leonard's shoulders for support. She squeezed them slightly as Leonard began to tease her. "I have and you are not wrong!" Penny finally answered him with a big grin across her face hoping he knew what she meant.

"Mmmmm... You are making this whole, no sex thing very impossible to ignore. More now you have put my parietallobe to my occipital lobe are already flowing down." This was one thing Leonard had never experienced, even he was just joking around sexually. He would never pressure a woman on doing things they were not comfortable with. But he was a man and if his partner gave him an invitation to watch her pleasure herself, he was not going to say no.

Penny frowned seeming confused what Leonard just said as she tilted her head at him. "Huh?"

"You have put an image iny head that I want to grovel at your feet to ask if I could watch." Leonard corrected himself and watched Penny wink at him once more.

"Hmm, now I have an image of you watching me. And trust me when we do this it is going to be totally hot." Penny leaned down and gave Leonard a slow intimate kiss on his soft lips.

Leonard refused to end the kiss as he could feel Penny whole body relax above him. He placed his hands on both of his girlfriend's cheeks as he deepened their kiss.

Penny removed on hand from Leonard's left shoulder as her fingers weaved through his brown curls and tugged. With the night before as hr planned the perfect date and they kissed, to shooting his foot, Penny had a hard time resisting Leonard because he was just adorably cute and sexy in his own nerdy way. Despite the whole being drugged and as Sheldon explained to her that when Leonard is weak when he does intake pain medication, he seems to slip out what is on his subconscious mind. But after spending a day with Sheldon and even taking him to Disneyland to win him, he was not all that bad, she was happy to return back to his and Leonard's apartment. It was close to nine at night, so Sheldon headed straight to bed as Penny rushed to Leonard's room to see of he was hungry. But when she did, Penny sucked in her bottom lip feeling an urge of pure heat as she noticed Leonard displaying a hard erection and moaning her name. She couldn't help but fall for him harder on seeing him being innocent compared to herself and somehow finding him more attractive.

As Penny felt her body automatically grind herself against Leonard, he took a quick breath and asked, "Sheldon?" And resumed their kissing as Leonard pressed himself up towards Penny.

She continued her ministrations, "Asleep." Is all she responded.

"How?" Leonard asked before he felt Penny unbutton his trousers as they refused to stop their make out session only reponding in one worded questions and answers.

"Disneyland." Penny answered once more pulled Leonard's t-shirt above his waist just to feel his hot skin.

"Why?" Leonard asked again as hos eyes where closed but his hands sneaked up Penny's shirt and cuffed both laced bra breast.

Penny let out a low moan before giving her lover yet another answer, "caved..." Before her lips were back on Leonard's she quickly disgaurded her shirt and finally asked him a question. "My place?"

"Will something be involved?" Leonard asked back as Penny staired back at him for an answer. While his hands never left her covered breast. He could not help bit give her a hopeful look.

"Maybe.." Is all Penny had to say for Leonard to scramble out of bed. Pe my grabbed her shirt as she helped injured Leonard to her apartment.


	15. Chapter 15: Rated M

**Thanks for the reviews guys. This is probably the last chapter that is rated M for adult situations for awhile. Enjoy and can not wait to read more reviews. Next chapter will deal more with their issues with Sheldon. This is a completely Leonard and Penny love story, even if being in love is not perfect. I wanted to update due to certian author who clearly is a Lenny hater and wanted to put good vibes out there for us Lenny Shippers. I do not own TBBT nor these awesome characters**

 **Chapter 15: Rated M**

Leonard was sitting up in Penny's bed, waiting for her to desend from her bathroom. He was only in his boxers amd socks, but covered himself with her bedding. Leonard felt nervous but yet he was trying to figure out why. Him and Penny had sex before, plenty of times to be exact. But since this whole, "lets take things slow," Leonard had completely respected his girlfriend. Yet they were not going to have actual sex tonight, he had never been with a woman that was really into foreplay or pleasuring herself for him to watch. Just thinking about it was errotic and sexy, but just still felt very taboo.

Half the reason could have been his ex, Priya. She never seemed to care for foreplay, Leonard would always catch her falling asleep on him. Then their was the one time he suggested they buy an adult toy to spice up the bedroom activities because he always been curious about it. Priya shot hihim down quickly and said she would feel cheap and easy. So Leonard dismissed the whole idea. But to Priya it was okay to go by kama sutra and having sex in the shower. He just hoped instead of a one way street like Priya, Penny would be open to some of his ideas also. Which so far outside of sex had been true, even half the things Leonard liked, Penny would still do with him because it was spending time with him. He even tried things she liked even if Leonard would end up using inhaler half the time.

While in his thoughts, Penny was in her own while she staired at herself in the mirror. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as thoughts ran through her head. 'Why I am so nervous about this? It's Leonard, the same guy you feel for in New York and he is still the same wonderful man. He is not like Kurt or Mike, nor David. Leonard is even better than Zack. You haven't pleasured yourself in front of man since David, that cheating lying ass. If you become uncomfortable, Leonard is not the kind of man be who will get upset if I change my mind and force me to do it anyways. Leonard is a good man, Leonard is a good man...and I'm falling in love with him, hard. And yet I am so terrified to tell him..."

Suddenly Penny felt tears streaming down her face as Leonard's words from the hospital echoed through her memory. Did he subconsciously love her too. She had no clue if he really would say those words to her. Penny couldn't figure out if she would be scared because of her commitment issues and run, or would she say them back and just hoped her and Leonard would make it past boyfriend and girlfriend one day. Marriage was far from her mind since she was focusing on her acting career, but yet she actually see Leonard as her husband. And that thought alone scared her because she knew he was it since New York and never want to live without him again.

Penny thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and seeing Leonard's head pop in. "Hey Penny are you okay...Why are you crying?"

He came rushing in as Penny was in her robe, wiping her tears away. "It's nothing, okay." She told him, but Leonard was already holding her by the waist after limping on his bad foot and giving her those big brown puppy dog eyes filled with worry.

"If you don't want to do this, it's fine with me. To be honest I am a little nervous myself, because I never seen a woman pleasure herself before..." He felt a little embarrassed, but just gave Penny a kiss on her forehead letting her know it was okay.

Penny rubbed her hands up and down Leonard's arms as she looked at him as he confessed this. She suddenly closed her eyes once more as her body shiver as she felt his lips on her hot skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close enough that there was no gap between them. Penny bit her bottom lip and leaned into his ear. "I don't know how you do it, but now I want you to watch me over and over..." Then a wicked thought crossed her mind, "Only if I get to watch you also..." Before she knew it Leonard grabbed her hand and led them to her bed. She formed a wicked smile as she pushed Leonard to sit on the edge of her bed and disgaurded her robe. As she stood in front of Leonard naked, Penny hooked one arm around his neck. She watched his eyes get big filled with lust as her free hand reached over and opened her table side draw to pull out a pink vibrating silcon adult toy. She never seen man turn white and blushed bright red at the same time. "Well babe, are you ready?" She asked.

Leonard felt his head nod quickly as he reached in the draw himself to pull out a silver package that contained a latex item. This was due so he wouldn't make a mess himself. As he opened the package and wrapped himself once he slid off his boxers, Leonard's eyes never left Penny. He watched her place one leg on the bed beside him. Leonard also felt Penny put more support as the arm around his neck, the hand was now squeezing his shoulder. He helped some as one arm was around her waist. Leonard watched his girlfriend place the silcon item enter her heated area and heard a soft moan come from her lips.

Their eyes met as Penny smiled down at a man eyes were filled more than just lust. She knew that look because she gave many men that look, Leonard eyes filled with love and passion. Penny wanted to freak out and stop, yet somehow the look Leonard was giving her gave her the confidence she needed. She winked at him and raised an eyebrow, "The power button is already on, I want you to set the vibration and speed to your pleasuring needs." Penny trusted him that he would never hurt her, as she watched him and asked her if she was comfortable. Once she nodded with a long high pitched moan, Penny through her head back and enjoyed the fact her boyfriend was happy and probably pleasuring himself. She wanted to watch him, but as he told her as this continued it was all about her and that she was enjoying it. As Penny felt her climax coming, she happened to look down and became more turned on as she could see Leonard was close himself. And as in seconds later they looked at each other which set them to climax together.

Leonard flung himself back onto Penny's bed feeling pure happiness and exhausted. He made sure Penny was secure as she was now laying on top of him. He opened his eyes to see she was grinning ear to ear. "Well that was fun..." She gave him a quick kiss as she looked suddenly concerned, "Do you need your inhaler?"

Leonard realized he was short of breath but felt he was going to be okay, "I will be fine in a minute... Plus if I move I might ruin the moment."

Penny gave him a quick peck on the lips as she was still laying on top her boyfriend. "Well I'm gonna ruin it anyways... You are sticky and so am I. So how about we go wash up, order a late night delivery dinner and then go to sleep. I don't have to be up until noon tomorrow anyways. My shift starts at two in the afternoon anyways."

"Good." Is all Leonard said as he refused to move or let go of the woman he was completely in love with. He tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear and leaned up just enough to give her a long lingering kiss. Once he laid back flat he just smiled like a fool.

Penny frowned as she tilted her head slightly, "What?"

Leonard shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing really, just you are so beautiful."

Penny just shook her head with an eyeroll. But she was positive she was smiling back. She rolled over and got up, Penny helped Leonard up, She then lightly slapped his chest playfully."Come on Romance Ninja, lets hurry and get a shower so we can order food and eat. You made me work up a huge appetite!" As he rubbed his chest acting like she hurt him, Penny walked away swaying her hips. She heard him moan, so she looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue at him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I really do appreciate them and they were awesome. Here is chapter 16 and hope you enjoy this one also. I do not own these awesome characters.**

 **Chapter 16**

Before they headed to the shower, Penny had ordered pizza delivered to her place and made sure half did not have cheese. "Awe you are so thoughtful." Leonard told her as he came in for a kiss.

"Please...I did it so you wouldn't shoot off to space." Penny gave him a serious look but began to laugh as he frowned at her.

As they showered together, Leonard found the advantage of soaping up Penny. Not only was a turn on for her, but for him as well. Once they had rinsed their bodies, Leonard began pleasuring his girlfriend, as she returned to favor to him. Even sex was off the table, this whole pleasuring each was not all that bad.

Leonard had but his night time wear back on but for Penny she decided just a robe. "You really like teasing me don't you?" Leonard asked as he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her neck.

"I have no clue what you are talking about? Oh pizza's here!" Penny smiled as she struggled to get out of his arms and answered the door.

Leonard frowned as he watched Penny pay for the pizza. Only could chuckle watching her walk over to her couch but had the box already open and stuffing a piece already in her mouth.

"What?" Penny asked as she sat down next to her boyfriend as she pulled some cheese off and ate it.

"Hungry?" He asked back as he grabbed a cheeseless slice of pizza. Then took a bight.

"Well I planned on eating earlier but someone distracted me...Now I'm starving." Penny gave Leonard a stare as she went for another slice.

Leonard just shook her head as he got up and got wine glasses and a bottle of wine. He sat back down and poured both him and Penny a glass. "So I'm surprised you did not hurt Sheldon anyway. I'm proud of you." Giving her a smug smile with a wink.

"Well he's annoying but I gave the store manager fifty bucks so Sheldon could run one of toy trains for an hour. It got him from "Penny your irratable to your not that bad." But when he suggested what would make him like me more, I caved and took him to Disneyland. Now I am satisfactory in his book but not to you and I dating." Penny gave him a smile as she took a sip of wine but kept back what Sheldon his reasonings why Leonard an her were not compatible. It worried her but for right now she was happy with Leonard. That was all that mattered at this time. They even haven't said "I love you," to each other yet, so why rush a good thing?

Leonard frowned, "Yeah even his mother had him tested he says crazy things and even does crazy things. If anything or anyone are not up to his standards he makes these crazy rules everyone has to go by. Good thing you don't live with the guy. According to him my job is not all that important in the physics department. I hav to wear a jacket all the time because he has to have the thermostat set at his setting because it is perfect. He has a complete meltdown if I do not agree on what show he watches or likes. Then there is this bathroom schedule and as you know now we eat certain foods on certain days... Babe the list goes on." He finally said with a sigh as he gulped down his wine.

"Got the picture...And wow! I knew he was different when I accidentally sat in his spot. But if you are so unhappy there, just move." Penny suggested with a shrug.

Leonard poured another glass amd grabbed another slice of pizza, as he grinned ear to ear at Penny. "Well I would but I am having trouble now. You see there is this really hot blonde woman in the building and I am kinda crazy about her. We had this great time in New York with her and now she is here I just don't know if I can move away from her."

"Oh really? Well..." Penny put down her glass and tucked her knees under her and scooted closer to Leonard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and came in for a kiss but held back making Leonard give her a confused look. "This hot blonde woman is loving the idea this nerdy guy next door being so close. I can't blame him now for moving away but I have a solution for him to get a break from his wackadoodle roommate." Penny then gave Leonard a small kiss on the lips.

"Yeah and what's that?" He asked as he returned the kiss as now his arms were automatically wrapped around Penny's waist.

"How much vacation time do you have?" Penny gave him a smile as she gave Leonard another kiss.

Leonard raised an eyebrow as he had to think for a second. "I should have a week left since I did take a long vacation in New York. Why?"

"Well Monday I start up shooting my t.v. movie again and also have some reshoots. Anyways in about two weeks I was planning to go home to Nebraska for a visit. I was kinda hoping take this really cute, curly haired, near sighted, asthmatic guy home with me. If only you want to." Penny gave him a wink and began kissing his neck.

Leonard sighed, closing his eyes as her lips felt good on his skin. "You want me to meet your family?" He asked as Penny stopped and nodded.

"Why not? I already met some of your family. I mean I adore your dad. As for your brother, I wish I could go all Nebraskan on his ass with my wooden baseball bat. Anyways... I could video chat withy dad in the morning to see if it is alright with him. But I sure he won't say to his baby girl and I am sure my family will love you." Penny gave Leonard a grin ear to ear.

But Leonard only nodded and told Penny "Okay." But deep down he was terrified to meet her family. He knew this was a major step in their relationship but also did not have much experience of acceptance on dating someone's daughter. Once Penny was happy with Leonard's response, she gave him one last kiss as they decided to clean up and put the food and wine away. Then they went to bed, but Leonard stayed awake overthinking the pros and cons of meeting Penny's family. All he knew her dad never approved any of Penny's boyfriends. As Leonard turned to his side, he just watch Penny sleep. He drapped his arm over her stomach and smiled. If her dad did approve him, Leonard wondered if he could make the next move.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter was fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy it. Inspiration came from season 4 and user SRAM. Been watching alot of reruns abd its been awesome to go back. I don't own TBBT.** **Chapter 17**

Even with Sheldon throwing strikes on Leonard and Penny, he still had to make up a new roommate agreement that involved Penny. Anyways, Leonard enjoyed the next few days off of work due to his injured foot and not being able to drive. Penny offered him to stay at her place and spend the night when she got home from the Cheesecake Factory or if Penny had late nights on her movie set, Leonard would go over to her place after Sheldon went to bed and wait for his girlfriend.

Penny loved coming home with Leonard already at her apartment because it reminded her of their time in New York. But since Leonard could not be on his foot much, they had alot of take out or delivery. Penny didn't mind much because she would take care of her man as they cuddled up on the couch between watching t.v., or Penny talked about the gossil at the restaurant or what was happening on the movie set. But a couple things that surprised them was as much Penny didn't care for books or sci-fi, she would lay in Leonard's arms and just enjoy him read to her. But Leonard would know she would fall asleep by her snoring. When he would wake her up she would stretch with a yawn Penny would give Leonard a sleepy look. "Great story babe, really loved it." Then would get up and go straight to bed after patting his knee or shoulder. Another thing that they began to love was, after Penny would take care of his injured foot, she would pamper the other for him. In return he would paint her toe nails and rub her feet also.

One night though Penny came home from a late night at the studios to the apartment being quiet. She frowned as she locked her door behind her, "Leonard?" Not an answer. So she just decided to get ready for bed and call him after. But quickly changed her mind. Penny grapped her phone with a big grin spread across her face. She snapped a picture of her boyfriend asleep on her bed but was only on his boxers and socks, oh and body glitter from his neck to his waist, all over his chest, stomach, and arms. As much as Penny wanted to post the picture on social media, she decided to use it for her advantage, along with the couple videos she shot during the week. One was him doing a strip tease to Marvin Gays "Lets Get In On." The other she caught him shaking his tussie as he sang off pitch along to "Don't Stop Believin." Changing the words from South Detroit to New Jersey. In a way Penny couldn't believe this guy was her boyfriend because he was different in many ways, but he knew how to make her laugh even at times he wasn't trying.

Penny leaned over him and kissed his lips. As he woke up he seemed quite confused. "Well don't you look pretty?" Penny expressed waiving her hands above his body with an eyebrow raised.

Leonard still not with it, sat up some and then realized what she now was talking about. "Oh this? Yeah I was going to surprise you with a strip tease with me covered in glitter...Fell asleep as I let it dry a little. I can still do it if you want me to?" Giving his girlfriend a hopeful look.

Penny shook her head quickly, "Nah it's fine babe really... Just amused that it looks my boyfriend got glitter bombed by a male stripper." That statement made Leonard frowned but that alone made Penny laugh. "So before you get this stuff all over my bed why don't we go in my bathroom and scrub it off you?"

Leonard agreed as the Vaseline and glitter was quite uncomfortable, he followed Penny to her bathroom. Somewhere in the process glitter ended up on Penny and her bathroom floor and Leonard looked like a lobster from all the scrubbing. It was close to two in the morning before they went to bed and Penny got most the glitter off of her and Leonard worried about her bathroom later.

Leonard was happy to sleep in that morning as Penny had the day off completely. But also was going to see the doctor. He was a little disappointed when the doctor told him he could return work the next day part-time but go full-time bythe following Monday. Yet he could not drive yet, so Penny volunteer to drive him and Sheldon to work Thursday and Friday but Raj or Howard would have to bring them home.

Penny couldn't believe how right Leonard was when he said Sheldon would have a fit about her driving them. He complained about her check engine light, missing review mirror, and how she had a led foot going over the speed limit by two miles. She tried to contain her anger so she just warned the wackadoodle once. "Sheldon, you remember when you described my anger like that one superhero character or whatever it was?" She sternly asked him.

"Of course I do I have a idenic memory. That would be Stan Lee's comic book character The Hulk. One minute you are like Bruce Banner, even you are not as intelligent as he is, but yes when you loose your temper... Yikes!" Sheldon addressed his neighbor and roommate's female companion which he had too much cotius with, in Sheldon's opinion.

"Well if you don't shut your trap, I am about to go all Hulk on you!" Penny told him while gritting her teeth all while Leonard sat next to his girlfriend feeling pleased yet uneasy.

But as the week went on, Penny and Leonard were laying in bed the night before they left for Nebraska the next morning. They still were all about the foreplay and Leonard was really getting into it. As for Penny she was for sure he was hoping to win a prize or something and began to nod off. "Penny? Penny?" Leonard stopped for a second because he swore he heard snoring. As he crawled up to his girlfriend's body he frowned a he looked down at her sleeping. "Hey!"

Penny stirred awake from her boyfriend's voice and he did not look happy. "Sorry babe, I know you like it down there but it's not like I'm going to burst out a stuff bear." Penny told him but as a joke.

"No! But you fell asleep on me. Am I that boring?" Leonard felt frustrated as he rolled the other side if the bed and sat up searching for his boxers.

"Hey...No!" Penny sat up and moved behind her boyfriend. "Babe, listen to me with work and filming, plus before I nodded off you already gave one mind blowing..." And Penny wrapped her arms around and vegan to rub his chest and began to kiss his neck up to his earlobe. She grinned when she felt Leonard lean back into her and moaned.

"Okay, but we will talk about this later..." Leonard let out as he turned and captured Penny's lip. Penny giggled as she pulled Leonard on top of her as he began to nip at her skin.

"You need your inhaler babe?" Penny asked once she knew Leonard felt better about himself on his foreplay performance.

"I would but I'm afraid it might ruin the mood." Leonard huffed but was smiling as he looked at his girlfriend.

Penny pushed herself up off Leonard and turned. She opened her draw and pulled put a yellow inhaler, "Here!" Penny said as she turned back to her boyfriend and handed it to him with a smile. "You left it here after the first time we had sex when I moved in here. So I just kept it for an emergency."

"Awe, your such a good girlfriend..." Leonard gave her a quick kiss and took a huff of his inhaler. Then they went back to cuddling and Penny feel asleep. Yet Leonard had trouble, his mind went to meeting his girlfriend's family. He was not sure what to expect because all he knew was her father was a farmer and played sports when he was younger, plus Penny was his pride and joy. As for Penny's mother, she was always worried about her youngest daughter and would make a big deal to the rest of the family that Penny was dating a doctor. Leonard also knew not to make Penny's sister mad or she might shoot his ass. As for Randell, he was in rehab but awaiting trial because he was kinda of a chemist and got caught. Plus out of all her family, Penny and Lisa were the only girl couins on both parents side making Penny to have twelve older male cousins. Not counting her brother. Leonard began to really over think when they would begin to run into her ex-boyfriends.

Penny could since this as morning came and as they began to load the plan. "Hey you okay?" She asked taking her hand placing on his arm.

He looked down as he began to fidget with his fingers. "Yeah I guess...Just I really never meet a girlfriend's family before...I mean I already knew Raj's and Priya's parents through being Raj's friend but when they found out I was dating Priya, lets just say they were not pleased and Priya was embarrassed they knew..." He looked over the rim of his glasses up at Penny as he explained and sighed. He always hated bringing up his ex in front of Penny but he also knew she loved it, well most times, when he was up front honest with her.

"Leonard, yeah I find it a little embarrassing watching my boyfriend wear a robe and ride on a broom, or dress like Doctor Who, or you own two Star Trek uniforms and you wear them not just for Halloween. It's all because I've never dated a guy like you and it is taking some time to get use to it. But I have never been embarrassed you being my boyfriend. You make me so incredibly happy. So stop worrying, my family will adore you!" Penny bite her bottom lip with a small smile and winked at him. She watched Leonard frown to relaxed, and so to keep him distracted she would give him little kisses during the flight. Penny thought maybe on the way back she would maybe introduce him to the mile high club.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews once again. Hope everyone is still enjoying this story as I am working on two other stories. Can't wait to read the comments and reviews. You readers are awesome and I do not own these awesome characters.**

 **Chapter 18**

Penny was quite surprised her dad and Leonard got along so well. Wyatt never liked any of her boyfriends, so this was new. Penny had a clue why because all she did was say great things about Leonard. But Wyatt wanted to see for himself and that is why Penny invited him. Wyatt loved the idea Leonard was smart and was respectful not only towards his daughter but to him and now meeting Susan.

Penny rolled her eyes in annoyance over dinner due to Leonard gloating on how ge was the smartest choice they Penny has ever made. But also the stories they were telling her boyfriend on the choices she made as a teenager and the dumb guys she dated. "I have now clue how many times I caught her sneaking out at night and her boyfriends snuck out in the morning." Along withthe stories of Penny trying to pull the wool over Wyatt's eyes of that stick in the bathroom was to check for diabetes, the bag in her dresser draw was potpourri and that time she stole a horse.

As the couple were getting ready for bed, since Wyatt and Susan both allowed Leonard to sleep in the same bed as their daughter because they were both adults plus Leonard understood that their bedroom was directly above Penny's. Plus Wyatt had excellent hearing. "I don't know what I was worried about, your parents are very cool." Leonard said smuggly as he was taking off his shirt.

"Yeah glad you and your new best friend are getting along great!" Penny said sarcastically with a smirk look to her boyfriend as she was sitting on her old bed putting lotion on legs.

"Hey it's not my fault you dated dumb guys." Leonard gave Penny a wink as he was just now in his boxers and white T-shirt.

Penny sat to sit on her knees and leaned forward to wrapp her arms around Leonard's waist with a grin. "Yeah yeah, but my mom was right about one thing, I am dating a real stud." Then came closer and began to kiss his neck.

Leonard couldn't help but groan as he rolled his eyes in the back of his head as his girlfriend lips felt amazing on his skin. His hands gripped Penny's shoulders lightly as she was nipping at his skin now. Leonard knew what Penny was doing and as much as he wanted to continue he did not want to be on Wyatt and Susan bad side. "Babe?"

"Hmmm?" Penny hummed as her hands began to sneak under Leonard's shirt.

Leonard sucked in his breath as Penny's nails racked over his stomach. He moved his hands and cupped her wrist. "I know what you are doing, but no..."

Penny looked at her boyfriend who was giving a serious look. She frowned at him as she tore her hands away from him, "Fine." She told him whole shrugging her shoulders. "Your loss."

Leonard tilted his head and frowned himself as he watched Penny get off the bed and began to strip. "What are you doing?"

Penny raised an eyebrow at Leonard with a smirk. "Sleeping nude of course." She then crawled back in bed and under the covers as she laid on her side facing the wall. But began to grin big.

Leonard sighed as he looked up at the ceiling knowing he was not going to get any sleep. He walked over by the door to shut off the light. He was thankful the light from the moon was shining through the window and mad his way back to Penny's bed. He sat down and took off his glasses. But as he laid down on his side facing the opposite direction of Penny, Leonard felt her move and laid one of her arms across his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut just wishing sleep would take over as it was hard enough for him to resist his girlfriend.

Leonard woke up from a dead sleep as he heard an alarm go off. He had to sheild his eyes from the light, he found his glasses and saw Penny getting dressed. "What time is it?"

"Four in the morning..." Penny told Leonard, walking over to him, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "By the way you have a slight problem Babe..." Penny told him as she patted his lap just missing his erection. Then she swayed her hips as she walked away into her bathroom just in her bra and panties. She was sure she was going to get payback for him rejecting her.

Leonard shut his eyes for a second and counted to ten. He got out of bed throwing on his robe so he could hide his problem. Leonard followed Penny in the bathroom. "Wait a minute, you get mad of you are woken up before eleven on your day off. But here on vacation, you are up before I am?" Leonard scratched his head in confusion.

"I always help Dad on the farm when I come home. So get ready city boy, lets see if we can get your soft hands dirty..." Penny winked at him as she chuckled as Leonard frowned more looking at his hands.

Penny felt like she never laughed so hard in her life. She felt bad for Leonard as he did get his hands dirty plus along the rest of his body. Once he was cleaned up, Penny was trying really hard not to laugh in front of him as she was putting a band-aid on his bottom from a bite from her pig Moon Dance.

Took make him feel better and get his mind off his sore tussie, Penny decided to take Leonard out for dinner and karokee. So they ended up at her favorite bar that her childhood friend Rosie parents owned. But what Penny didn't suspect was Kurt, her ex boyfriend to be home at the same time she was.

"You okay babe?" Leonard asked as sat down on a blow up donut pillow Susan found him. He reached over and placed his hand over Penny's as she looked like she was about to fly out of the place.

"Yeah, yeah... Just lets order, eat, and drink, a lot, and have fun by singing off key." Penny gave Leonard a quick smile as she was sure he did not buy it as she kept looking over at the bar.


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter I made Kurt more of a slime ball than he already was on the show. Plus gave a better reason why Penny was so nieve when it came to certian men when she was younger. Hope you enjoy. Can not wait to read comments and reviews.**

 **Chapter 19**

"Hey." Leonard said to his girlfriend approaching the bed with a bottle of water and some asprin.

"Hey." Penny said back with a small genuine smile. She knew things between things her and Leonard were going to be rough once he found out. Since last night at the tavern was their first time actually they got upset with each other.

Leonard sat next to her handing her the items and placed a hand on her knee. He watched Penny swallow the pills and drank the water. But her eyes were on him also. "So are you going to finally tell me what happened between you and Kurt? It would explain a lot why things happened. Or do you still want me to forget it ever happened and leave it be?" Leonard could feel anger build up again even though he was there for Penny once they arrived back to her parents place. He just told her parents they ran into Kurt and knew exactly what happened as hr felt he was left in the dark. All Wyatt told him it was a bad situation that only Penny could tell Leonard. But instead of pressing the situation he just stayed in the bathroom with Penny and held her hair. When she was ready Leonard helped her to bed. He just decided to try once more once Penny was more sobber.

Penny swallowed hard with a sigh as she closed her eyes, squeezing Leonard's hand. She lightly laid her head back against the headboard and finally looked at her boyfriend. If I tell you, you have to listen to me. Got it?" She asked looking at Leonard with a serious look. He told her okay not sure if he was actually prepared for this. " Good... As you know that Kurt was my ex boyfriend Kurt... He was home visiting family also which I had no clue he was just to clearify that..." She watched Leonard nod. "Okay well seeing him at the bar is the reason I drank more than usual. Plus moving over to my highschool friends, along with my ex high school boyfriends would make me not think about him being there. Plus us singing karaoke did help until he approached me with Rosie. You ending up getting punched, I would never except Kurt would do that yo anyone else. Even with Donny and Curtis helping you trying to get Kurt to back off..." Penny sat up some and placed her hand over Leonard's cheek feeling upset all over again. "But me yelling at you to drop the situation and it was none of business was wrong on my part... We just never really talked about why I broke up with my exes. Just because they are exes for a reason and they are my past. But Kurt was a complete asshole when were dating and still had not changed. Seeing him just made me relive what happened in our relationship. Him and a few other ex boyfriends is why I am so terrified of commenting to you."

Leonard lowered Penny's hand and leaned in and just hugged her as he saw tears form in her eyes. Leonard closed his eyes as Penny squeezed him tighter. He pulled back so he could see his girlfriend's face. "Penny you can tell me what happened. You can trust me, you know that."

Penny sucked in her bottom lip as she saw Leonard's eyes get big. She knew he was listening because of this and yet he looked completely adorable. "Kurt waited until I turned eighteen to ask me out, which he did. But we left for California as soon as I graduated high school. Things were great at first for the first year. He made great money at the gym and as I worked at the Cheese cake factory he did support my acting career. That was until I had my first acting job in this really low budget horror film. Kurt would come to set which I thought was awesome because the filming was crap...Well what I didn't know is that is when the cheating started. Many of the women where my co-stars and when I first caught him and was about to walk out on him is when he began to hurt me. First it was that Kurt would just grab my wrist and grip so hard it would leave bruises. He would apologize for the cheating and hurting me and he would be so sweet about it I would forgive him. But it kept happening, and the abuse got worse from pulling my hair to hitting me while having forceful sex... I was so nieve until my dad stepped in two years later...I moved out and lived with a co-worker and my friend Kim, until meet Mike and after hime David, both I thought were completely different but I was wrong... I was so stupid and nieve. Both relationships had put me in the hospital... Every time I feel in love, not only had my heart broken because of the cheating assholes but broken bones too... That is when I was thankful I took a chance and went to New York. Yes my acting career was failing in California but so was my life. Mom and Dad helped me so much to get away. Zack was a different story. He was just fun because of the long distance relationship. I never felt like it was serious with him just fun... Then there was you..." Penny tried her hardest not to choke up.

"What about me?" Leonard asked almost afraid to hear the answer yet felt angry on how could any man hurt this woman in front of him.

"I wanted to go with you so bad when you left New York. Or maybe I should have begged you to stay. For the first time of all people you made me happy and safe. When the opportunity to do this mini series I was not sure but reading your texts everyday how you missed me or wished we were out together having fun made the decision easier. Even I was completely scared to come back. Leonard I am still scared but not because of my exes. Last night I was just pissed he was there and mad at myself for letting him ruin me... Leonard, I am sorry if I am broken because I am scared to fall in love again..." Penny felt drained from the emotions, the hang over, and being sick from drinking so much more her body could handle.

Leonard pulled Penny close into his body and just held her. As much as he wanted to tell her he was already in love with her, once again was not a good time. He just told her it was okay to be broken because he was broken to. "All we can do is fix each other even we might still have cracks..." Penny just smiled with an eye roll and told him he was being cheesy but in his own sweet way. Leonard then just decided to lay with her until she felt better and both fell asleep late in the morning.

A little later Penny woke up and noticed Leonard was not by her side. She got up slowly and put her robe over her and went searching for her boyfriend. As she descended downstairs Penny just found her mom in the dining room folding laundry. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Susan asked with a concerned look as she continued folding.

"I guess somewhat better... Where's Leonard?" Penny asked as she sat down next to her mom and began to help her.

"Your dad took him out to run some errands. I think your dad wants some alone time with Leonard..." Susan raised an eyebrow at her daughter as Penny froze with a blank stare. This could not be good.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Penny helped her mom finish folding laundry and then Susan made sure her daughter ate something. Penny was rinsing her plate when her dad and Leonard came in. Leonard came up behind her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Are you feeling better?" He asked as Wyatt handed him a bottled water.

Penny turned and sat back at the kitchen table sitting next to her boyfriend. "Yeah sorta... So where did you two go?" She asked crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow at her boyfriend and dad.

"Well since this young man stood up for you last night, which resulted Kurt assulting him, I took him up to county to report asult charges. If I did that maybe that would give you enough courage for me to take you up there also to press charges against Kurt for harassing and assulting you. Leonard said you have proof also he hurt you as Kurt squeezed your hips so hard he left brusies...Plus Kurt threatened Curtis and Donny, our SpongeBob and Patrick of Dougles County Deputies, even of they were off duty along with hurting his own cousin Rosie. You do this they might catch him before he flews the state..." Wyatt gave his daughter a stern look as he leaned forward.

Penny looked over at Leonard. He gave her a hopeful look as he looked upset. She felt bad for the guy since he now displayed a black eye. She was sure Leonard was grateful he travelled with an extra pair of glasses. Well now since Kurt broke the other pair. Penny also felt frustrated towards her boyfriend, "You told my dad?" She questioned Leonard in a huff.

"Well yeah... I caved as he just looked at me. But how can you blame me for telling your dad? This guy hurt you and harrassed you until myself, Curtis, and Donny stepped in. Aside from that you were in an abusive relationship with this guy for three years. What else could I do?" Leonard asked as his own frustrations were now more upsetting. All he was trying to do was protect his girlfriend the best way him and Wyatt knew best.

"Could have let me stay out of it or at least let the whole thing go... I should have told you! It's bad enough Kurt knows I am home, now putting salt on the wound! Neither one of you have a right to badger me into this. So leavee alone!" She frowned at both of them, stood up and ran up the stairs.

Wyatt and Leonard sighed at the same time. Wyatt got up and patted Leonard on the back, "Don't worry son, you got to be patient with that one... She'll come around here in few hours, she just needs to calm down."

Leonard looked up and watched Wyatt walk into the living room as he had a sad smile across his. In Leonard's mind he screwed things up. He lowered his head and slowly walked up the stairs. At first Leonard hesitated a few seconds to open the door to Penny's childhood bedroom. But as he did, Leonard was surprised to see it vacant until he heard the shower running from the jack and jill bathroom. Leonard pulled out his suitcase and after he opened it up, he walked over to the dresser. But as he opened the draw and grabbed some clothes, Leonard heard, "Are you leaving?"

Leonard turned around to see a teared stained Penny. It was something not seen often and clearly something he was not use to. He swallowed hard because he did not want to give into her. "Well you did tell me to leave you alone. How am I supposed to take it? Just a reminder that I screwed up this relationship."

Penny grabbed her towel tight around her and stepped closer to Leonard. "No you did not. I have because clearly I am too terrified of Kurt still. I shouldn't be because that was all in the past. He stirred up feelings I haven't felt in a long time..." She lifted her eyes from the floor to Leonard's face. "I am just so angry at myself for him getting to me like that last night." Penny fidgeted for a second feeling slightly uncomfortable opening up once again.

Leonard saw Penny hesitate and dropped his clothes back in the draw and closed it. He then came closer to Penny and knew not to put his hands around her waist, but instead laid them on her bare shoulders. "Penny all your dad and I are just trying to protect you from this guy. If you give your statement the sooner he is arrested. Maybe I'm not tall or muscler and I can't beat anybody up for you and that makes me a boring bran muffin... But as your boyfriend I will still try to find a way to make you feel safe. But since last night and this morning after telling me what your ex boyfriends did to you makes me wonder if you are really with me for who I am or the fact I am not like those guys and refuse to hurt you?" Leonard swallowed hard once more as his anxiety kicked in as he gave her his big brown eyes searching for an answer in Penny's green eyes.

Penny bit her lip as her arms were wrapped around Leonard's neck and her fingers played with his curls. With a sigh, Penny gave her answer. "First of all you are not a boring bran muffin. You can be any pastry you want to be, like a strawberry poptart all I care. But seriously what if I am with you for both reasons? Is that wrong? We have fun, you make me laugh, you make me cry, you make me miss you like crazy, you make me so happy. And yes I love the idea you have never shown a spec of violence towards myself or to anyone else. To me that's a real man...and..." Penny sighed heavily as she shook not only because she was becoming cold or from Leonard trying to warm her up, but because this part she was going to tell him scared her more than Kurt ever hurting her again. With a few seconds to pause and Leonard giving her his worried look, Penny smiled at him, she finally told him. "I have fallen in love with you. I love you..."

Leonard straighten his head and gulped. "That's... that's great! Are you sure?" He then gave her a confused look.

"Yes I'm sure... This is not because of what happened last night and this morning." Penny felt panicked as not quite the response she was looking for feeling like she wanted to push him away as she began to feel like a fool.

Leonard felt her tug but refused to let go of her and searched her face. "Good! As long as you are sure, because I am in love with you." He gave her a side grin with a chuckle.

Penny narrowed her eyes at him and smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "You jackass! You really wanted me to sweat didn't you?" Then crossed her arms.

"Maybe a little... Now how about you get dressed as I am not tempted to break the no sex rule..." Leonard asked as he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.

"Fine...But we get back to California, your all mine and never leaving my apartment until you have to leave for work." Penny winked as she gave in and kissed Leonard. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted, even though she was certain this was not the end with Kurt. Penny was glad her and Leonard took this next step into their relationship. After she got dressed, Penny struggled but agreed to go down to county to report Kurt on his actions the night before and pictures where taken where he left bruises.

Once they returned to the farm, Penny was feeling better as she helped Leonard get over his fear of horses. Even though Leonard refused to ride his own horse, he rode with Penny. She rode them up to her dad's hunting cabin and showed him how to really fish. She laughed so hard when Leonard became sick as she hooked the worm and gutted the fish. Was impressed how well Leonard fried the fish over the fire and how well it tasted. It was dark when they made it back to the barn. That night even though Penny could not sleep, so Leonard stayed with her on the couch, cuddled up in a blanket, as they watched movies and rerun's of FRIENDS.

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter will be rated M. I do not own this amazing characters but I do have fun writing them. Also writing my next chapter of Growing Up Penny. Thank you to all the followers of this story means alot to me and keeps me writing.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I was going to make this chapter rated M, but decided not to go that far. This story is rated T and this chapter might be slightly rated M because of the conversation that goes on. I will not be changing the rating of this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter anyways. I do not own these amazing characters.**

 **Chapter 21**

Leonard tried staying awake as he held Penny. Of course she couldn't sleep since she slept most of the day away and that's why she was awake watching reruns of FRIENDS. To Leonard he didnt quite understand why Penny liked the show, same when she was in the mood to watch reruns of Sex in the City. But he tried to be a good boyfriend and watch them with her. It was the least he could do since she would watch his favorite shows and movies with him.

Penny turned her head because she heard Leonard's breathing change. She smiled as he was now asleep now it was close to two in the morning. So Penny decided to actually go to bed and try to sleep. She tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder making him stir and to that he agreed that her old bed was slightly more comfortable and had a little more room than the couch.

It didn't take long for Penny to fall asleep in her old bed. It being a twin size and Leonard being so close while he held he made it easy to feel safe and comfortable. But before she did fall asleep a thought came to her mind that it never took her very long to fall in love with a guy. Her problem was she always fell for the wrong guy, and this time Leonard felt like the right guy. Even though she did say I love you to him because it scared her that he was packing to leave earlier and he might had left her, he said it back and somehow she knew he meant it. But know the I loves you being said she just hoped everything else would take it's time.

As morning approached, Penny woke up to hear running water. Just like her apartment, her bathroom was right next to her childhood bedroom. Penny saw the time and groaned as it was eight in the morning. She also noticed Leonard was no longer in bed. Which a huge smile beamed across her face. Penny tossed the blanket and sheet off of her and quietly patted her way to the bathroom. She couldn't help herself but shake her head as she held back a giggle as Leonard sang in the shower. Penny undressed herself remembering the few times they had shower sex back in New York. First she was mad after finding out how Leonard knew about sex in the shower, but pushed it aside once he said soaping her up was probably the greatest thing ever.

Penny drew back the curtian just enough to see Leonard had his eyes closed as he was rinsing his hair. She stepped in and just grinned. At first she thought she would wrap her arms around him but Leonard would probably freak out and somehow she could see that them both getting hurt and her dad asking many questions. So instead Penny just waited as she crossed her arms as she bit her bottom lip.

Leonard wiped his eyes and as he opened him, he about jumped out of his own skin as he saw his girlfriend soap up his lufa. "Hi?" He said in confusion as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hi!" Penny reaponded back still grinning as she stepped closer looping an arm around Leonard's neck. Her hand with the lufa laid across Leonard's stomach as Penny began to make circles and each time her hand would go lower. By the time Penny reached her destination, Leonard threw back his head as the warm water hit his chest. Penny licked her lips with lust with Leonard bursted out, "Oh Penny!" With that Penny captured his lips as they both enjoyed their morning shower.

Once they were done with their very wet activities, they stood out of the tub and began to dry each other off. Penny wrapped her towel around herself and began to brush her hair. Leonard had his towel around his waist and stood behind his girlfriend as he wrapped his arms around her. "How do you feel?" He asked as they stared back at each other in the mirror.

Penny chuckled as she couldn't help but notice the big childish grin across Leonard's face. "Let's just say you are very good at giving." She responded back giving him a wink.

Leonard placed his chin on Penny's shouder and began to give light kisses on her neck. Somehow he grinned wider as he felt Penny shiver. "Well if I'm honest you also are very amazing giver... But Babe next time you don't have to go down on me. I am very satisfied with just your hand. I want you to feel comfortable and that I would never force you to do something you never wanted to do. Knowing why in the past you hesitated before you did that, well just you know I might ask but I will never be like those jerks." Leonard squeezed her a little bit harder as she leaned into him.

Penny turned her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know, and I am grateful for that. That's why I thought you deserved a little reward for being such an understanding boyfriend. Now lets go get dressed and head down for breakfast."

As Penny pushed herself out of Leonard's arm, he began to follow. "Hey for future reference next time you want to reward me you could agree to go to Comic Con with me." Which only Leonard only saw her shaking her head. "Or just Who Con?"

Penny turned her head just to see a despite look on Leonard's face. She just gave him a small smile, "I'll think about it Hofstadter." To that by the confident look on face now she made him happy with hope. Penny gave him a quick kiss on the lips knowing she would probably would go to one of them since Leonard already gave in many things she loved doing.

After breakfast and after Wyatt gave Penny a hard time she did not get up to help with the farm but Leonard did. "You helped dad?" Penny asked tilting her head wondering how it turned out without her help.

"Well tried... The turkey hates me... And your pet pig and bull still bit me..." Leonard told his girlfriend.

"Dad your an ass for making Leonard feed the chickens and that jerk of a turkey." Penny crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow at Wyatt.

"Okay fine, still testing how much Leonard can take on the farm." Wyatt grinned as he patted Leonard on the shoulder.

Leonard looked up at Wyatt and raised his coffee cup up to him. "Well to be honest I have trouble saying no because I am a people pleaser. But I never knew those chickens are turkey pleasers, once he started pecking, so did they..."

"Aw, thats why you had little cuts over your legs... Yeah that turkey is a jerk to everyone. As for my pig and bull, sorry they try keep biting you. They never liked any guy, even dad." Penny grinned with a wink.

"True, I have Susan clean and feed those two. I got tired getting bruises and my buddies thinking Susan and I have a kinky life style..." Wyatt saod as he sipped his coffee with a grin.

"Dad!" Penny yelled with a scrunched up face.

"Wyatt Robert!" Susan smacked his shoulder lightly as began to clean up. "Our baby and her boyfriend don't need to know about that. Just like we should not worry about theirs."

Leonard just watched the family but quickly becoming red in the face as Wyatt said, "Kinda hard when I have good hearing and really wished I didn't hear what I heard this morning." Then Wyatt giving Leonard a disapproved look. Penny began to laugh as Leonard excussed himself from being more embarrassed.

As the rest of the week went on, Penny and Leonard hung out with some of Penny's highschool friends. Penny could tell Leonard was out of his element as they were at a Corn huskers basketball game early February. She saw he was really struggling talking about the sport or even going into detail how he understood the sport. At one point he even tried explain physics to her old friends and how it can be applied to basketball. "Babe I promise our last day tomorrow we will do something you will like and if they don't understand that's their fault." Penny told him hoping to make him feel better, "But for now stop trying to talk sports to them, then maybe they would stop giving you those looks because I'm very close to giving you that look." Okay so she had to bust on him a little.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the next chapter to this story. Not much reviews from last chapter. No big deal though. I just hope everyone is still enjoying this story. I do not own these characters and remember this is an alternative story if Leonard and Penny met later on during season five.**

 **Chapter 22**

The following morning Leonard was open to do whatever with Penny and her old friends. Since it was early February and freezing outside Leonard had to think of something creative. On the plus side dispite his knowledge on sports, Penny's friends really liked him even more he stood up to Kurt. Whom had skipped the state and no one seemed to know his where abouts.

Leonard finally found something for he would enjoy as well for the group of people. "Arcade and Laser Tag? That would be fun. Girls verses Boys. Just so you know I will own your ass!" Penny informed him.

"Wow really know how to romance your boyfriend, don't you?" Leonard joked back.

"You have no idea babe!" Penny grinned as she winked at him as they cleaned up the breakfast dishes and headed to Rosie's and her husband's house where they were going to meet up with everybody else.

"I was in the zone, like I was on fire!" Leonard bursted out with excitement as they drove to the steak house to meet up with Wyatt, Susan, Lisa, Penny's nephews Darrell Jr, and Wesley after hours playing laser tag, arcade games, go karts, and mini golf. Penny's grandparents were also joining them for dinner.

"On what? Like I said I would bet your ass and happened to do so not only Laser Tag but mini golf too. Jeez even when we even turned the go carts into racing I even won in that. The only thing you are better at me is most of the arcade games" Penny told him frowning on why her boyfriend was so happy.

"I don't care. I had fun with my lady and felt like I fit in for the first time with the popular kids, even if we are adults." Leonard couldn't help but keep smiling.

That alone tugged at Penny's heart forgetting sometimes Leonard never really had friends as a kid and a teenager. But yet she felt happy that her old friends loved Leonard and made him feel welcome even if years ago she was positive they would have bullied him. Penny was glad now after what she had been though and was not what she was in highschool because Leonard was a great guy. She looked over at him for a second and took her hand and intertwined her fingers with his. With a big smile and winked at him for a quick second, "I love you."

Leonard watched Penny as her attention was back on the road as she drove. He squeezed her hand and lifted it up to his lips and kissed it. "I love you too. And thank you for bringing me here. It has been a pretty good trip, except my black eye." He said jokingly.

"Yeah...It seems you look for ways to get hurt so I can pamper your ass!" Penny said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Hmmm, doesn't sound so bad on my point of view. But I promise I will try my best not to get hurt anymore." Leonard responded back as he got out but requested Penny stay put. As she did, Leonard came around Wyatt's truck and opened the door for Penny.

"Awe shivery is not dead after all." Penny got out and gave Leonard a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well when you have me as a boyfriend because my mother raised me as a gentleman." Leonard couldn't help but give his girlfriend a smug smile.

Penny just shook her head with an eyeroll. Leonard opened the door to the restaurant and the couple greeted everyone. Of course between the grandparents and Lisa, Leonard answered questions from them. Then Penny's nephew's wondered if Leonard could show them his lab sometime and do science experiments with them. Leonard said he would as Lisa promised when she saved up enough money her and her son's would go to California to visit their Aunt Penny and Leonard. Penny knew Lisa would never make enough the job she worked and her dead beat husband could never hold a job so after she would get paid for her t.v. movie and Leonard agreed to pitch in and surprise Lisa and boys one day soon to come for a visit.

It was early the next morning when Penny and Leonard had to go back to California. Penny refused tonlet go of her dad because she always missed him and probably would not be until summer when they saw each other again in person. Once Leonard could get Penny to stop hugging her dad, him and Wyatt shook hands, "Leonard remember you're a good man and will always be more than okay in my book. Also you're family now." Wyatt looked over at his youngest daughter to make sure she heard that last part, but only got an eye roll from her. Yet got a thank you from Leonard for letting him feel welcomed.

It was close to afternoon when Leonard and Penny arrived back in California. On the flight back Leonard taught his girlfriend how to play chess on his tablet. Leonard scratched his head how Penny always had beginners luck when it came to games she never played before. "Please don't let Shelon know you kicked my ass at chess. He will just rub it in my face." Leonard told Penny as she displaced a big smile across her face.

"I won't for now..." She responded back as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. They finally reached 4A and as Leonard unlocked the door and the couple walked in. Before Leonard could say one word they were back, he dropped his luggage as Sheldon was making tea and his guest was sitting on the couch. "Mother?" Is the one thing came out of Leonard's mouth.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for taking awhile to update, mom life. Also I wanted to take my time with this chapter. More of an insite of Penny and Kurt's relationship amd why Penny is more drawn to Leonard. Enjoy and can not wait for the reviews. I do not own these awesome characters. Also I am not trying to make Sheldon bad guy, just trying to show how much he does not like any kind of change more so when a woman is trying to change his roommate/best friend.**

 **Chapter 23**

"I am here because Sheldon has concern for your well being. On the subject of you became baffling, yet here I am." Beverly said with no emotion upon her face as she looked up at Leonard as she sat on the couch.

Leonard held Penny's hand tightly as she stood next to him. Leonard tilted his head as he frowned. "My well being? For what?"

Penny could see her boyfriend was angry as he began to rub his forehead. Somehow his well being was due to her according to his mother and Sheldon. "Aw! You must be Beverly? Hi I'm Penny!" Penny extended her hand with a big smile and cheerfully hoping to cut the tension in the room.

"I see..." Beverly said staring at Penny's hand, then shook her hand feeling quite uncomfortable. Then turn her attention back to her son.

Penny had no idea how things turned so quickly. Leonard was so upset his mother and Sheldon analysed her and Leonard's relationship and how he could do much better. Penny became upset that Beverly thought she was not good enough and was only dating Leonard to just feel her father's approval. Same went about her acting career. Penny now wondered if the only reason Leonard was dating her because she gave him the attention and love that Leonard claimed Beverly neglected.

Leonard tried to calm down his girlfriend but Beverly had Penny in tears and went straight to her apartment. He tried to defend Penny and himself over this relationship but Beverly kept psycho-analyize. Leonard just threw his hands up in the air in defeat and went straight to his room. His only worry though was if he wondered if his relationship with Penny was over, which was only a few things that made him happy.

Penny was in her third shot of tequila after drinking a whole bottle if wine to herself. No one had every make her feel nor think this way. But Beverly had to be wrong, right? Okay Penny made some poor choices in her life but finally things had been going good before she met Leonard, so how was she not good enough for him? And so what she wanted her dad's approval dating Leonard? Her dad was proud of her of this new mini serious after being proud of her staring on a great show off Broadway. And to pretty much call Penny a semi porn actress was way out of Beverly's jurisdiction. Only if Beverly knew Penny's situation why she stared in Seralist Apist. But Penny couldn't would give Beverly that satisfaction plus Penny couldn't cry like that again.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Penny got up but quickly found her balance so she wouldn't fall and stumbled to her door. As she opened it there stood a very cute yet nervous nerd in front of her. "Hey there!" Penny winked, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving Leonard a hard kiss on the lips.

Leonard frowned after their kiss ended as he fiddled with his hands. He looked down but his eyes looked up over the rim of his glasses up at Penny. "So we are not broken up? "Also are you drunk?"

"No...Unless you are breaking up with me...And I might be a smig drunk..." Oenny told Leonard slightly slurring her words as her arms loosely hung over Leonard's shoulders.

"Okay before I answer how about we get you back into your apartment and try to get you to bed so you can sleep off all this alcohol." Leonard suggested as Penny gave him a big grin and nodded her head.

As Leonard helped Penny into her apartment and helped her keep her balance, he walked her to her bed. "Are you mad at me?" Penny asked as Leonard helped Penny sit down on the bed giving him her big eyes andher bottom lip sticking out.

"No, not at all. The one person I'm upset with his the woman who's summer house is my head..." Leonard said as he sat next to Penny giving her a side hug and a kiss on top of her head.

"Why are you with me? Maybe your mother is right, maybe I'm not good enough for you Leonard. My plan was to successful movie or t.v. star right now...I was suppose to have my big break at least when I turned twenty-three... I barley graduated high school, I dropped out of community college, been in three abusive relationships, in one movie that turned out to be a low grade semi porn horror film, a few commercials, couple plays off broadway, and if I wasn't doing that I was just an extra or an understudy. I can't really rely on my acting jobs so I work as a waitress. I am such a mess..." Penny let her tears fall as she flopped her head down on a pillow.

Leonard sighed as he got up and went around the other side of the bed. He laid down and tucked one hand under his head, as his other arm went over Penny's side and held her close to him. Leonard then brought his lips close to Penny's ear. "I'm with you because you're perfect."

Penny turned to her other side to face Leonard. "No I'm not." Is what came out of her mouth.

"Yes you are." Leonard stared at her with a half smile but kept looking down as he tucked hair behind her ear.

"You really think so, don't you?" She asked as finally their eyes met.

"Of course I do. I don't care what happened in your past. We all have one. Look at me, as an adult I still can not get my mother's approval and the only time she interferes with ny life is when she does not approve of choices I make. Yet I still try to earn her affection and her to approve something good in my life." So guess what I am a mess too." Leonard raised an eyebrow giving Penny another half smile.

"Thank you!" Is all Penny said as she kissed Leonard on the lips. Which led to a few more before Penny finally closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Leonard just laid there watching her sleep. He had no desire to go back over to his apartment because he did not want to deal with Sheldon. It wasn't long he was seep too until two in the morning as he was jolted awake of Penny flying out of bed, running to the rest room. Leonard sat up and put his glasses back on as he heard his girlfriend get sick. He patted his way to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub as he held Penny's hair and rubbed her back.

Leonard got up to get her a glass of water and some headache medicine once Penny was done heaving but was not ready to move quite yet. Once Leonard did get Penny to bed, they laid facing each other. "I'm sorry you had to see that...Like I said before I'm a mess." Penny sighed not liking the idea Leonard so venerable.

"You're fine, just be glad my mother isn't here. She would be wanting a whole phycology book about your life. I should know, she has two about me alone, the third book is comparing my siblings accomplishments to my mediocre ones from birth until I was eighteen." Leonard admitted sighing himself.

"Well I love you just the way you are. You never have to earn my affection. And as for your mom, I think I'm good to see her until her next visit. You know she will never know about any of my ex boyfriends. It is pretty bad your brother told your mom about Serial Apist and now in her eyes I will show my body to anyone. What she doesn't know why I did that movie. I only trust you to know why." Penny said as she ran her fingers through Leonard's hair.

"Only tell me if you really want to. I promise it is just between the two of us." Leonard was nervous to know this story but also a little curious. It was Howard's own fault Leonard knew this movie existed and had a good idea he would ask his friend to delete the movie from his computer. More so if Bernadette found out.

For the next twenty minutes Penny explained that was her first movie roll when she moved out here with Kurt at eighteen. But once the director told her she was going to have a nude shower scene, Penny quit. But Kurt got pissed and told her it was her only chance to make it. So Kurt got ahold of the director and made a deal. Penny was in tears when she told Leonard to get her part back, she ended up sleeping with the director. After that every movie roll she got and there was a nude scene or to get a part the director wanted to sleep with her, Penny would reject to part and that is when Kurt would begin to hit her and put her down any chance he got. Leonard felt even more pissed off at this Kurt guy and now knew why Wyatt was very protective over his daughter. Leonard did not want to even know what the other two ex boyfriends did to her. But right now he just held his girlfriend as she cried herself to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** **Here is the next chapter. Wrote some drama. Hope you guys enjoy because you guys are awesome. Do not own these characters.**

 **Chapter 24**

Penny woke up to the smell of food. She stretched and smiled even her stomach felt empty and had a slight headache. Penny knew it had to do with all the drinking she did plus all the emotions she was dealing with. But she was grateful how understanding Leonard was, but glad he was honest about his own problems too and was still dealing with his mothers issues. How hard was it to accept your own son who was so successful in his own feild, yet to Beverly Leonard's siblings were more respected and successful. Leonard. She just shook her head to try to get the thoughts out of her head before she became more upset with Beverly and decided to head into her livingroom and kitchen.

Penny walked out of her bedroom after putting on her big fluffy pink ribe and couldn't help but grin seeing Leonard in her kitchen. "See how could I break up with you? You're always cooking something for me." She said to him as she walked over around her counter.

Leonard jumped slightly hearing his girlfriend. But calmed him down as she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave each other a peck on the lips. "Well I was going to bring you breakfast in bed but the smell of my Belgium waffles must of woke you. Plus after what happened early this morning you need food. And here is a nice hot cup of coffee just how you like it..." Leonard turned to get the cup and handed it to her.

"Damn Hofstadter, you really know how to spoil this girl. Reminds me the first time you cooked in New York." Penny said kissing his cheek then going around the counter and sitting on a stool as Leonard served up her breakfast and she took slow sips of her black coffee.

"Well I had to do something, you did agree to have sex with me." He grinned as he slid her plate to his girlfriend. Leonard then came around and sat next to her and began to eat with her.

"Nah that was just because you needed to have fun sex." Penny said as she winked at Leonard and took a bite but talked with her mouth full, "By the way these are freakin delicious!"

Leonard laughed as he reached over and wiped some almond whipped cream off the corner of Penny's mouth. He took in a sharp breath as Penny took his hand and stuck his finger in her mouth and sucked off the whipped cream. She couldn't help grin watching Leonard's face turn different shades of red and finally rolled his eyes back as he closed them as he let out a long moan. She pulled out his finger as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. It was in a matter of seconds their kiss became heated and passionate as Leonard led Penny towards her couch. It is when Leonard sat down, Penny straddled his lap as the only time they stopped kissing is to catch their breaths, but suddenly all stopped as they heard 'Knock, knock, knock, "Penny." Knock, knock, knock, "Penny." Knock, knock, knock, "Penny."

"What does Doctor Wackadoodle want now!" Penny said out of frustration, as she tossed her hair back as she got up. But looked back Leonard to only suck in her bottom lip.

"I have no clue to drive us more crazy?" He responded only to grab on of Penny's pillows to put over his lap. As Penny gave Leonard that smug smile and before she opened the door, he squinted his eyes at her, "And yes you did that to me!" Pointing under the pillow.

"Oh you don't mind because you love me." Penny told him as she finally answered the door. "Yes Sheldon?"

Sheldon greeted Penny and asked if she was upset with him. Penny sarcastically told him no but didn't get in and came into her apartment to talk to Leonard. "I can easily toss my junk through meat grinder but I don't want to do that either." Leonard told Sheldon after being informed he had to pick up his mother up at th hotel to attend a lecture with his roommate. "After yesterday, why do you think I want to spend time with you or my mother?" Giving Sheldon a blank stare.

"Because I am a delight and your mother is brilliant. Whom wouldn't want to spend a day with us?" Sheldon asked only to get a response from Leonard and Penny that neither one did. He was baffled until Penny finally told him he crossed a line and that maybe he should invite Amy instead, since she was his girlfriend. After much thought Sheldon agreed and left.

"How did you do that? I need to learn to have Sheldon free days..." Leonard said half series but grinned ear to ear.

Penny straddled Leonard's lap and began to his neck. "Just first thing that came to mind. By the way where were we?" She asked as she pressed her lips hard against Leonard's.

Leonard wrapped his arms around his girlfriend tight as their passionate kiss became more and they were both laying naked on her couch. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked making sure Penny was ready to have sex again and move things forward.

"Yes! Now stop talking..." Penny told her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow before he ruined the moment.

It was not long before Penny flipped them over to give Leonard a slight break and she did more work than him. All because she didn't want Leonard to have an asthma attack during. He grabbed her hips a little tighter as he close his eyes enjoying his girlfriend on top of him. It is when she screamed his name is when he lost all control and both panting. He kissed her forehead as Penny laid on top of him with her ear against his chest, listening to his heart beat. But her eyes went wide as panic set in. "Lets move in together?" is all she heard Leonard ask her.

Next thing Penny knew Leonard walked out the door and she never feeling so guilty because she could not commit. Plus Leonard's words kept repeating in her head. "If your insecurities is what holding you back, you should have never told me you loved me." She knew Leonard was upset but maybe he was right. Was the only reason she said I love you to him was she was scared of loosing him. Penny sighed as she noticed it was time to get ready for work and hopefully it would be enough to distract her.

Beverly maybe was never her first or any choice at all, but after almost bumping into her coming home from work early, Penny decided to invite her over to talk about her issues. The only thing that terrified Penny, Beverly could make things between Leonard and her worse. Yet there was a small chance it would be better.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the next chapter of this story. Took my time as I wanted it to be right. Hope you enjoy as I do not own these characters. Thank you to all twenty-two follwers, means alot.**

 **Chapter 25**

Leonard had no idea what time it was when he heard a knock in his door. He sighed as he sat up once he heard, "Leonard? Can I come in?" knowing it was Penny.

"Come in..." Is what he said towards the door knowing it was best to figure out was going on between the two of them.

The door slowly opened and Leonard could tell Penny had been crying. He sighed once more and scooted over as he put on his glasses after turning on his bedside lamp. "Come here and lets talk." Leonard told her as he patted the spot next to him.

Penny rose an eyebrow as she came in his room and shut the door. She knew it was two in the morning and after talking to Beverly she still couldn't sleep. Penny had to see Leonard and hoping this was not the end of their relationship even if Beverly advised it until Penny was sure for herself she was ready to move on. After much thinking Penny the only reason she made so much progress was because of Leonard. "Do we have to?" Giving Leonard a sad look as she pressed her back up against the door.

"Well yeah, that's why you came and woke me up in the middle of the night, right?" Leonard couldn't help but feel somewhat annoyed but asked calmly as he still waited for her to sit next to him.

"Okay... But Leonard I am going to be honest though. I talked to your mom..." Penny told him as she sat next to him and noticed he was now frowning.

"Let me guess we should not even be together because I have my attention issues and you have your commitment issues." Leonard asked knowing he was probably right.

"Okay before you get upset. I only looked for her professional advise. I don't care about your attention issues because I love giving you attention and you know you never have to earn it with me. I told you that from the beginning and that has never changed. As for my commitment issues, yes your mother thinks I am not ready for a committed relationship because of all the trama I have been through with my ex's. But she is wrong, you have made me want a serious relationship with you. I do love you and maybe I am not ahead in this relationship as you are. Living on my own in New York and now here makes me proud of myself because I am actually not relying on a man to live with me or I am living with him. Also every time I lived with a guy things went wrong and were bad because I really never had no where else to go but maybe a co-workers place until I met the next guy. So when you asked me it did freak me out. Things between us are so good right now..." Penny paused as she looked up at him and bit her bottom lip.

"And your scared if we did move in things would turn and our relationship would be ruined?" Leonard asked sighing but placed his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her to his side while rubbing her arm.

"Yeah..." Penny quickly said as she laid her head on Leonard's shoulder.

"Okay, Doesn't mean I won't stop asking but will wait longer to ask. Even if we have not been dating that long I still can not wait to start our future together." Leonard admitted.

"Good... Me either." Penny gave her boyfriend a wink and seconds later they laid down in Leonard's bed. In minutes Penny feel asleep with Leonard close to her body.

Leonard woke up with a smile as he felt Penny's hand sneak into his boxers. "Mmmm...if you keep it up we are going to end up having sex. You know you are not the quite type and we will both end up having strikes against us. But be so worth it to see the frustration on Sheldon's fac knowing we are still together. Yesterday for sure he thought we had broken up and was extremely thrilled life could go back to normal..."

"Sounds good enough reason for me!" Penny through the blankets off them. She straddled Leonard's legs.

Leonard couldn't help but laugh as Penny did not waste anytime throwing off his boxers and she quickly undressing herself.

"Oooo goody, my breast friends!" Leonard said wiggling his eyebrows up at his girlfriend. Penny rolled her eyes at his comment but made Leonard laugh as be began to go left.

A little later after Leonard and Penny got a lecture from Sheldon about their relationship, Sheldon began another new roommate agreement. Leonard had almost forgotten he had the day off since he still had to take Sheldon to work. Leonard was grateful he did because he got to spend the day with Penny. "What do you mean we can not hang out together. I planned the day off because my mother was giving a lecture at Cal Tech today and when you told me you had no work today..." He told his girlfriend as she handed him a cup of coffee sitting on her couch.

"Yeah I have no work at the Cheesecake Factory. But I have to go to the studio today and begin the press release for Hallmark Channel. I mean you could come with and just kinda hang out to see your girl at work?" Penny shrugged her shoulders as a suggestion as she sat next to Leonard.

"Yes anything to avoid my mother...I mean I would love to see you at work." Leonard said trying to save himself with a grin.

"Smooth Babe!" Penny said shaking her head but gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek anyways. She then got up to finally get out of her pajamas into a t-shirt and yoga pants.

"I know I'm no expert but are you supposed to dress up for press release?" Leonard asked as he got up himself looking at her confused.

"Yeah." Penny said sending a message on her phone and looked up at Leonard with a smile. "But I have a glam squad that the studio provides. So they'll doll me up and make me look hot. Now come on Babe lets go!" She said pointing at the door. Leonard just shrugged having no clue what was about to happen and took his girlfriend's hand and went along.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long update. Been rewatching Season 5. Going to try to update every Monday from now on. So hope you enjoy as I do not own these characters.**

 **Chapter 26**

Penny and Leonard were walking up the stairs and were about to reach the fourth floor. Penny sighed finally having enough of Leonard being too quite. "Hey did I upset you some way?" she asked crossing her arms as they stopped were the staircase turned making him turn toward her.

"No, why do you ask?" Leonard asked back with his head tilted as he frowned at her. Along with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Penny rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Because you have barely said anything to me all morning."

Leonard looked down at the floor then back up to Penny. "Are you happy?" Asking yet feeling quite nervous.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Penny stated as she placed her hands on Leonard's arms and looked deep into his eyes. "Why would ask such a thing?"

"Because seeing you with your co-star Jeffery, you seemed more than happy to be around him. If you are happy with me then am I boring?" Leonard had let his worries out and to make sure Penny was worth his time.

"No you are not boring, do we have a different kind of fun? Of course but we still have fun together and I enjoy being with you. And why would you think I was more than happy being around Jeffrey. He is an old co-star when I worked on that terrible movie, Serial Apist. So him and I being around each other again is nice but I am not attracted to him. He is planning to ask hos girlfriend to marry him. If that if sh says yes. My worry is you seemed quite fascinated with his girlfriend Donna...Should I be concerned you leaving me for someone like her?" Penny couldn't believe here they were getting upset with each other again.

"No! Yes she was someone to talk to while you did your thing for your miniseries and yes she is a geophysicist. We have something in common, but no. I love you. I tried dating other scientist, even a doctor, and a lawyer. But you I love the moment I met you. It seems we have another issue of use worried about leaving each other for someone more like ourselves..." Leonard sighed heavily leaning up against the wall.

Penny took his hands and asked him to follow her. They reached her apartment and sat on her couch as they looked at each other. "Leonard maybe it does bother me that I am not smart enough for you and will get bored with me. And you fear the same... I don't know what to tell you that maybe we should stop doing that and be happy."

"Kinda hard when guys hit on you all the time even if I am standing right there. And they are always taller than me. But I get it your just happy being with me despite our issues the last few days." Leonard gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, and those guys with the muscles and being taller than you don't stand up to how incredibly sweet you are and how much you actually care about me. In bed and you know, the times we are not having sex. The little notes you put around my apartment and just yesterday putting a rose on my windshield just because makes me feel like a giddy teenage girl inside falling in love for the first time. And this time it seems like I am getting it right."

"Even though we have some...okay many problems to solve..." Leonard said with a grin but laughed as Penny pushed his chest playfully. But pulled her into him and began to kiss her deeply.

It was after they made love, Leonard could not sleep at all. He looked over at his girlfriend and chuckled. She was spawled out with her mouth wide open and snoring. Leonard couldn't help but think how adorable Penny actually looked. Well until she tossed slightly and smacked Leonard on his forehead in her sleep.

After he rubbed his forehead, Leonard decided to go back over to his apartment. He had to be quite since Sheldon was already in bed. As much as he did not want to do so, but this was the last straw for him from Sheldon. Leonard went on his laptop and began to search one bedroom apartments. Penny didn't want to move in with him yet it felt like something he still had to do and maybe a place his mother would not find out where he lived. Plus it could be a place if he did move, Penny would slowly move her stuff in without her own knowledge, just like Stephanie did few years before with him. But as he looked, Leonard decided he would not fully commit until after Howard and Bernadette's wedding.

Once Leonard got a good idea what places would make a great place to live eventually, he made his way over back over to Penny's. Not only he had work in a few hours but promised Penny he would escort her to a party at her directors house to watch the premier of her mini series. The only thing he was not looking forward to was Penny's co-star Jeffery. It still made him uncomfortable how close he was to Penny, even though Jeffery had a girlfriend.

Leonard crawled into bed. He suddenly made an "Oof" sound as Pennt rolled on top of him and began to snore once more.


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is the next chapter. Hope all enjoy. I do not own these characters. Can not wait to read reviews.**

 **Chapter 27**

Leonard stood next to Penny as she spoke as she called important people. Which he knew all about from the University, but he just hoped Penny did not had to do what he did a year ago as he shamelessly slept with Mrs. Latham to get the part she wanted. Leonard would put his foot down if any of these important men tried. He also figured Penny would say no as Kurt would have made her. And he was sure a few other ex boyfriends would make Penny do also.

"Hey what is going on in that big brain of yours?" Penny asked tilting her head as she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his waist as she noticed Leonard seemed in a different world.

"I understand you need to impress these directors and producers but not feel like I am going to force you to something you are uncomfortable with. I am not that guy..." Leonard look on his face was full of concern as he hoped Penny would know. Then he just smiled with a big grin. "Tonight I am your arm candy!"

Penny giggled as she sucked in her bottom lip. "Damn straight you are! I will make sure every woman in this room is jealous I have a smart yet sexy scientist on my arm." Then leaned into his ear and whispered. "That's right Hofstadter you are all mine tonight, even in my bed tonight over and over again."

"Are you sure with me?" He asked suddenly regretting what he said as he saw Penny's face. Leonard felt sick to his stomach as his girlfriend frowned and her cheeks became red.

"Of course you!" Penny said in a quiet yell and stepped back from Leonard as she crossed her arms. "Who in the hell else could I mean?" She raised her eyebrow and waited for an answer. Which she could tell Leonard was struggling as he huffed and scratched his head.

"Well um... Okay look that came out wrong..." Leonard protested as he put his arms up and hands blocking him away from his girlfriend.

"How does that come out wrong? You really think I want to leave with someone else? Did we just not discuss last night? Leonard do you trust me or not? I am going to tell you right now Hofstadter, I might have commitment issues but does not mean I have cheated on you or even thought leaving you. I have been faithful to you from day one. Yes day one, even though we just met. You have ruined other men for me. So believe me when I say I love you and I want to be with you. I would never forgive myself if I did something stupid to ruin this relationship, because there has been quite a few times I thought I had but you stood by me. So how can you think I want someone else? You know what I am not in the mood anymore...Take me home." Penny suggested feeling quite upset at her boyfriend. It almost felt like the evening before but tonight she had enough. She began to say her goodbyes as she excused herself not feeling good.

Leonard looked down at the floor and nodded his head as he followed Penny. He just could not stop overthinking over how he felt out of place and Penny could be with any of these men.He had to try his hardest just to accept Penny wanted him and she was honest. Everytime his mother came to town he had to resort back to this young boy who could not accept he was good enough for her. And now it was toward Penny. Leonard just sighed as ge and Penny were finally outside and he opened the car door. They both stayed quite as Leonard was mad at himself as he also knew Penny was upset with him. He cleared his throat and noticed Penny looked at him still looking pissed. "Okay look you know it's me who can not accept the facts of our relationship" Leonard said as he touched his chest. "And I'm sorry for that..." Giving Penny a sensure look.

"What are you saying?" Penny finally asked suddenly feeling nervous and that maybe she went to far.

"I do trust you that you do not really want any other guy. Since my mother came for a visit I feel I become this needy little boy and I hate it. These feelings is even effecting our relationship...Sheldon might be my best friend but is not making the situation better. He just becoming annoying and more controlling. To make this short I am going to do something I should have done long ago..." Leonard told Penny as he paid attention to the road.

"What? Are you breaking up with me? Asking me to move in with you again? Please don't ask me to marry you again, because I am not ready for marriage..." Penny began to panick.

Leonard chuckled and shook his head. "Look who is the one over thinking. So no no and no... Wait ask you to marry you again?" He was now the one confused as he quickly frowned at his girlfriend.

"Oh right you were higher than a kite when you asked so it doesn't count." Penny replied hoping Leonard would move on.

"Wait why does it not count? What do you mean I was high as a kite?" Leonard asked still frowning. He saw how annoyed Penny was becoming so he asked another question. "Did you tell me no or are we secretly engaged and just have not told me yet?"

"For your information it was the night you shot your foot. You also told me we would make smart and beautiful babies. So of course we are not engaged and you can wipe off that smug smile off your face you ass!" Penny said frowning back at Leonard and noticed Leonard was now embarrassed. She just smiled as two can play this game and she knew she would be the won winning as she could play Leonard like a violin.


	28. Chapter28

**Hope you all enjoy! Happy New Year everyone. Late update but hope it was worth it. Still love this fictional couple and love still watching reruns as I do not own any of TBBT.**

 **Chapter 28**

Penny knew in the morning she was going to be hung over but at this point she did not care. How could Leonard move out and away from her? She knew she refused to move in with him and thought for sure Leonard would stay across the hall until she was ready. But after their little bit in the car, he finally told her what he was doing. Penny suddenly felt he was abandoning her and might have just broke up with her. Leonard was tired of Sheldon being in control of their apartment and their friendship and was not going to wait around for her to make a decision on what she wanted and he was not going to pressure Penny on moving in with him. Leonard just simply told her, "I love you but I have to do this for myself. It is clear you are not ready to move forward with me so we just keep what we have. It's all on you when you decide to move in with me and you ask me to marry you. I'm backing off and will let you do your own thing and I will do mine."

It was nice for the first time, Penny would not have to worry about Leonard asking her the serious and important questions. But yet she felt like this was a big mistake. If he moved away then there was that possibility Leonard meeting another girl in his new apartment complex. Because now it would not be her he would be seeing but someone completely different and this woman would be smarter and prettier than her.

Penny frowned at the assumption and began to get mad at Leonard for doing this. She took one last swig of her glass of wine, stumbled to her feet and stormed over to 4A. "Leonard!" She said loudly as she banged on the door.

Penny was about to do it once more not caring what time it was but she landed on her bottom as the door to 4A flung open. She lost her footing as she stepped back and began to laugh as she landed on the floor only to look up at a very confused and tired Leonard. "Are you drunk?" He asked as he bent down to help his girlfriend to her feet.

"Maybe a little... Whoa!" Penny giggled shortly making Leonard frown some more as she was pulled up by him and stumbled once more. As Leonard made she was steady, Penny pointed to his chest and became angry. "I have a bone to pick with you mister!" Then placing a hand on the arm of the couch to keep from falling again and help from the room from spinning.

"Hey, shhh, keep it down. Bad enough Sheldon is already upset with me. Don't want him to wake up and him both gives us strikes before I move out. I am trying to satisfy him to show him I am still his friend. Now why do you have a bone with me?" Leonard asked softly as he placed his hands on her shoulders giving a confused look.

"Don't shush me..." Penny frowned with an eyebrow raised as she told Leonard in a quieter voice. Then she stared deep into his eyes. "If you must know it is you moving..."

" You're upset and drunk because I want to move away? Really?" Leonard questioned, still confused as his voice raised slightly.

"Yes really...I can understand why because of Sheldon but why move away from me? I under... understand..." Penny fought the words. "We met in New York. But if it was not for me you probably know the odds of us not reconnecting if I never moved across the hall. You know me... Because, because yooouuu are too smart for me... And you probably would over think everything and never had called me. And both of ussss. We have this idea you think I'm toooo good for you and I think you are tooooo good for me... So if you move and you meet a girl in your new apartment complex and what if she is just like you and you fall for her all because I won't move in with you?" Penny was not only slurring her words but now in complete tears.

"Hey, I think right now you are the one over thinking this." Leonard softly said and smirked as he put his arms around Penny's waist and brought her into a hug. He held her tighter as she burried her face into his shoulder. "One thing why would I want to be with someone like me. I don't even understand why you are with someone like me. Two I'm only moving two and half miles away on the same road. Just it will be South Los Robes Avenue, not North. Finally three, you are the only girl for me even if you don't want to move in with me. But more than welcome to stay the night with me or I come over on group dinner night and stay the night with you. And when you think the time is right my home will be your home. I just need this break from Sheldon and a place where my mother does not know where I live. Please don't be mad at me because of this."

Penny looked up and Leonard wiped her tears as she nodded. He kissed her lips then suggested she sleeps off the alcohol with him. Penny finally smiled and knew she was no longer could be mad at her boyfriend because he looked so darn cute. She agreed and tired her hardest to make love to him. Penny pouted since he would not take advantage of her while she was drunk but she gave in as he would rub her back for her. So it was not long before she was asleep. Leonard got up and prepared for morning making sure Penny had aspirin and two bottles of water at her bedside. He joined Penny in bed, kissing her cheek and finally went to sleep. He just hoped after Penny slept off her hangover, she would be in a good mood to go with him to go see his new apartment and go furniture shopping.


	29. Chapter29

**This chapter would be a good one with Penny realizing she needed to wake up. Hope you enjoy as I do not own these characters.**

 **Chapter 29**

Penny woke up finally feeling somewhat normal. She was glad she neither had to work at The Cheese Cake Factory or at the studio. Penny sat up seeing a bottle of water and some saltin crackers on her side of the bed in Leonard's room. She hardley remembered what happened early that morning. All she knew there was at least two trips to the bathroom and Leonard holding her hair and they ended up talking about their relationship. Yet he was not mad at her one bit about her being mad at him for wanting to move or her being waisted. Penny did remember Sheldon being upset because she ruined his bathroom routine and was going to give her a strike but Leonard took blame and had Sheldon give them both a warning with the moving finger.

Penny rolled her eyes as she got her robe on thinking how much Sheldon annoyed her with all the crazy stuff he does yet also she was beginning to think of him as an older brother that you treat as a younger brother. She chuckled how he was softening up to her also as she took a few sips of her water and ate a few crackers. As Penny was doing so she picked up her phone and just happened to see the time was twenty minutes after twelve in the afternoon and a message from Leonard. She smiled wondering what he sent her and opened her IPhone. She then read his text. "Hey Babe hope you are feeling better? Would send a longer text but I am about to set up an experiment and my phone needs to be shut off. Love you and will see you around six." Penny smiled as her and Leonard seems good but wish she could remember what they talked about. All she knew he was so good to her and wished she could do better to show him how much she appreciated him more than just having sex with him.

Penny put her phone down as she got up as her heart was heavy. She knew Leonard was extremely sweet and romantic and wished she was the same way. As she made her way out to the kitchen after using the restroom and began to look for something to eat and make a cup of tea, Penny knew she was far from the romantic type. But she did try with Leonard, he deserved that much, but she also knew after being with three abusive men the romance was all sucked out of her.

As Penny thought of this it clicked how she would surprise Leonard and maybe it would be a little romantic. She finished her tea and grabbed her keys and went back over to her apartment. Well of course washing her cup first because she knew Sheldon's reaction if she did not do so and sighed with relief she was finally going to do this. Penny entered her apartment and took her dad's advice from a few years ago, some from Leonard, and looked up a number and called it. Her appointment was scheduled and then began to pack as she really hoped Leonard would let her.

Later that evening Penny opened her door hearing Leonard and Sheldon have a heated discussion between what she guessed was a new comic book or movie. Or could have been a video game or t.v show, she was not sure. "Hey guys!" She expressed as Penny saw neither one saw her right away.

Leonard and Sheldon turned their heads and both said hello. Sheldon proceeded to head in apartment 4A as Leonard stayed in the hallway as Penny asked if they could talk. "Yeah what's up?" He asked as he approached her with a small kiss on the lips and his hands laying softly on Penny's hips.

"I want to move in with you!" Is all Penny said as her hands laid on Leonard's shoulders. She sighed with relief and gave her boyfriend a smile.

Leonard frowned and backed up a few inches as he rubbed his forehead and one hand on his hip. "What? Huh? Just earlier this morning you were so mad at me for moving away that you got drunk. Not only that I am exhausted from staying up with you every time you had to rush to the bathroom... So please tell me why all of a sudden you are changing your mind after a few months of refusing the idea we live together?" He said and asked as he just angerly stared at his girlfriend.

Penny crossed her arms as she now was angry at Leonard. "You were the one who told me you left it up to me when I decided to move in with you. Remember? Also Leonard after last night and this morning was a wake up call for me. Doesn't matter what even when I am mad at you, you still do these little romantic gestures. And for once I wanted to do something for you! Once you move out you will not be so more confclose...I want to be close to you... Of all people Leonard it's you I want to be with. And you know what? After years and months of blaming myself I was my fault I was in these bad relationships and not giving you barley a chance I decided to go talk to someone who is a professional, and no not your mother. I need this for myself so I can keep moving forward with you..." She told him out of frustration and felt tears form. Penny took a deep breath trying to fight from crying because she hated doing so in front of Leonard. She rather be more confide then vulnerable with her boyfriend.

"Oh okay..." Leonard said out of surprise. He swallowed hard and stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Penny and held her in a hug. "If you are really sure we sign papers in the morning. But for right now how about we go back into your apartment and just relax and we will watch any movie you want and will order dinner?"

"I would love all of that!" She gave him a quick squeeze and Leonard let go of her. She could see Leonard was still not sure how to react to her news on how nervous he looked. So for that rest of that night they just enjoyed themselves and Leonard even suggested to go with her to see her new therapist for moral support. Which she could not say no to since he was giving her his puppy dog eyes and knew it would be nice to have him there since she was not use to talking no one about her problems except for Leonard and her parents.

The couple went to bed early that night due to both were exhausted from that morning. Also after they ate and some time during the movie Leonard could not hide the fact how turned on he was since Penny was cuddling so close. So she fixed his problem, which led Leonard to setting her off in high screams of excitement. They both fell asleep in her bed with him holding her and both with a smile on their face. But before Leonard could fall asleep, "My cute tissue still hurts where you bit it." Making Penny laugh and how much she could not help herself. It is what they both needed with big plans for the next few days to weeks ahead


	30. Chapter30

**Sorry it had been a month now since my last update on this story. I'm writing as much as I can. Well enjoy and hope you guys like it. Reviews are awesome so please keep them coming. I do not own these awesome characters, if I did they still would be on our television screen.**

 **Chapter 30**

Penny woke up the next morning seeing Leonard was already in the shower. She grinned a sly smile and hurried to pull off Leonard's white t-shirt over her head. Knowing her boyfriend was already naked under warm water pouring over him made her wake up instantly. Usually Penny was not a morning person and very groggy without her coffee, but right now all she need was Leonard. She quietly tiptoed into her bathroom and snuck into the shower and wrapped her naked body around her boyfriends.

At first Leonard jumped from the instant contact of someone touching him. "What the? Oh Penny!" He moaned loudly as Penny made his shower even more exciting.

But to Penny the excitement was over as the morning went on.

"Are you ready to go?" Leonard asked from Penny's living room after his wake up call in the shower and a hour later from making love on Penny's bed. He was already dressed and ready to go as his girlfriend was not sure what to wear as they were going out to breakfast and to look at Leonard's new apartment and sign the lease.

"Just hang on, I'm trying to find a pair of flats to go with my outfit. You know so it doesn't feel like you are out with your mommy!" Penny yelled from her bedroom getting annoyed with Leonard pestering of asking again.

"Okay, got that hint..." Leonard yelled back. He paused for a second and told her thank you for not wearing shoes with no heels. It was good thing they were close to the same height but he maybe mentioned quite too often when she wore heels, Leonard felt too short next to her.

Once Penny was ready, Leonard took her out and as he tried discuss how much she would love this new apartment and that he would let her decorate their bedroom to her liking. She gave him a fake smile and went back to playing with her food with her fork on her plate. Leonard tilted his head and frowned. "Now what's wrong?" He asked with a long sigh trying not to sound too frustrated as his shoulders slumped.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said with anger as she frowned back at her boyfriend. Penny then stood up and ran to the ladies restroom.

Leonard threw his head back as his hands ran over his face and his heart ached. He hated how he was feeling but that was the last straw. It actually terrified him that he had to do this because he loved Penny so much. He took a deep breath and got up himself as his hands shook. He was finally standing in front of the ladies restroom and knocked. But as he was about to say something he heard someone vomit. Leonard swallowed hard knowing that was Penny. Now he felt bed because maybe this whole moving in with him was so nerve wracking for her it was making her sick to her stomach. Now he felt sick for wanting to take a step back in their relationship. "Penny please talk to me. We can get through this." Is what he finally said through the door.

The door to the restroom came flying open and Leonard jumped back to see his girlfriend in tears yet looked like she was ready to bite his head off. "Really, you think we can get through this?" Penny asked with rage in her voice as she pushed something in Leonard's hand and walked back to their table, grabbed her jacket and walked out of the restaurant.

Leonard stood there flabbergasted trying to make scene what just happened. He watched Penny and as he finally saw her just stand by the big bay window, Leonard gulped as he finally look down at his hands and felt tears form in his eyes. He tired his best to gather his thoughts quickly and wipe the tears away. Leonard rushed to his table and pulled out all the cash out of his wallet which was three twenty dollar bills and a ten. He figured that was more than enough to cover their breakfast and tip, he put his wallet back in his back pants pocket. Found his cell phone and sent a quick text to the landlord to the other apartment complex and rushed to find the woman he was completely in love with. Leonard could not believe he almost did what he was going to do with her because he was mad at her thinking she was taking one step forward and two steps back again. He found her and took her hands into his and asked as she looked at him as she was in shock. "Why did you not tell me sooner?" As he swallowed hard as he finally pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"Because I just found out this morning and plus I wasn't sure how you were going to react...And Babe your squeezing me a little too tight." Penny smiled at Leonard as he let go of her but gently placing his hands on her hips looking at her. "So you are actually okay with this?" She finally getting the courage to ask her boyfriend this question trying to fight back tears.

"Of course, being a father has always been a dream of mine but it being our baby makes it even better. Even if he or she is unplanned." Leonard quietly said trying not make a big deal about it as he placed a hand over her very still flat stomach and leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

Penny inhaled Leonard's sent as her eyes were closed and figured they should keep going on with their day. "As much as I am happy that your happy, maybe we should go to your appointment to sign papers for our apartment..." She suggested to her boyfriend.

"Ummm..." Leonard began still with a goofy grin across his face.

"Umm what? What did you do?" Penny stepped back and raised an eyebrow at Leonard.

"Well I sent a text to the landlord and told him to go ahead with the next applicant because family matters came up... I mean that is what we are now, a family. Plus a one bedroom apartment might not be ideal for us three." Leonard told Penny honestly. "Plus was not thinking or not worried about anything else as soon as I saw that pregnancy test in my hands. You were my only concern. But I'm sure I am our waitress customer because I just left her a forty-eight dollar tip."

"Ass! You never left me a tip like that..." Penny jokingly pushed Leonard with a wink.

Leonard laughed seeing Penny was getting better about their new situation. "I thought my big tip to you was us sleeping together..." He joked back and seeing Penny roll her eyes with a smile and calling him such a guy made him laugh some more. He pulled Penny into once more and looked at her. "Joking aside, you really okay with us moving in together and now having a baby?"

"I told you yes didn't I when I was ready to move in with you?" Penny watched Leonard nod. "Okay but now gave our apartment away I guess you can move in with me for now until we find a bigger place." She suggested as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sheldon would love that I wouldn't be moving further away. We could convince him to move to your place and we move into 4A... But to him that would have mean the whole world had gone mad. So how about this we just take one day at a time and just focus on our baby and us being a family?" Leonard suggested this time but gave her a thumbs up and a goofy smile.

"Okay as long as you stop with giving me a thumbs up? It's really disturbing..." Penny laughed as Leonard laughed as he agreed.

They decided rest of day just to chill back at 4B and Leonard decided to move in and sign a new lease agreement the following Monday. As he went over to 4A to let Sheldon know he was just now going to be across the hall instead a few miles away, Penny finally had time to herself to think. She knew she still had to see someone about her past experience because it still scared her that Leonard was moving in. And now they were officially a family was setting in. Penny had no clue how she was going to be as a mother and she still had much she wanted to accomplish. But there was no doubt in her mind she wanted this baby because he or she was half Leonard.

They had might been dating less than a year but if she had never met Leonard that night at the diner in New York she probably would not be this far in her life. She realized if it was not for Leonard she would still be in New York and had a fear of commitment. He did not know this but he was her inspiration to want to better for her own personal life because he showed her how life was better. More with him in it. Now with a baby on the way, which she would have to visit her doctor soon, she was sure this baby would make them stronger together.

As he told her earlier, it scared him yet excited him to become a father. The fear was Leonard did not have the perfect relationship with Alfred until recently in adulthood. But becoming a father would push him to be the best dad possible. He was already in love with their baby so of course Leonard was going to be incredible at fatherhood.

Of course she had to face how she was going to be a mother. She feared she already screwed up from drinking so much pervious days before. Leonard calmed her down telling her stressing over it would not make it better and he was right. Just something she had to face when she would have to talk to her doctor.

Another thing Penny had to face was telling Leonard this was not her first time being pregnant. She had to tell him truth about once again about what had happened to one of her exes and hoped Leonard would not judge her for her past choices. Penny had no clue why she always feared this since Leonard had not yet done this. She just had to stop comparing him to her exes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's the next chapter that I have been writing for awhile.** **More chapters to come and more stories to update. Hooe you all enjoy and hope you all are staying safe and healthy. I do not own these characters.**

 **Chapter 31**

Penny could hear Leonard and Sheldon bicker like an old couple in the hallway as she sat on her couch. She couldn't help but laugh because Leonard was moving and Sheldon would not except he was moving out tonight. Leonard walked in shaking his head and told his girlfriend he got the moving finger and three strikes in a matter in five minutes from Sheldon. "I told him how it is unfair that I could not give him strikes when he does something unacceptable in my book but something does not goes his way we have to deal with it and take it. But now to get the rest of my stuff out I have to take one of his courses."

"See how could you not miss him being your roommate?" Penny asked as she smirked at him.

Leonard couldn't help but chuckle as he now sat next to his girlfriend on the couch and kissed her cheek and tucked a peice of her hair behind her ear. "True but I'm sure you and the baby are going be better roommates..."

"Well if you miss Sheldon too much I can always make you a bathroom schedule?" Penny asked with a light laugh.

"Nah I think I'm good. Now about we celebrate us moving in together and us having a baby?" Leonard had to ask as he wiggled his eyebrows and then began to kiss Penny's neck.

"Mmmm, as much as I want to...God that feels good!" Penny could not help but enjoy Leonard's lips on her skin and his light touches on her arms and his ither hand rub her very still flat stomach. "Leonard I have something to tell you but you are makibg it very difficult.' She said out of frustration.

"Okay, okay. okay..." Leonard gave up with a chuckle but he refused to move his hand. He looked at his girlfriend wondering and waiting what ciukd ve more important than making love right now.

Penny took a deep breath as ger eyes closed for a breif moment and then looked at Leonard. She knew this was going to be hard to tell him as he looked at her with worry with his big brown eyes. "I know you are happy about this pregnancy..." She wanted to smile because Leonard was smiling but could not bring herself to do so. "I should be too because I'm having this baby with you. The thing is that this is not my first time being pregnant."

Suddenly that huge grin plastered across Leonard's face disappeared. "What do you mean? Do you have a kid already out there that you just happen to mention to me? Did you think I was not important enough to know about this sooner?" His thoughts were running a mile a minute.

"You're getting ahead of yourself. If you stop for a moment maybe you can let me explain before you get upset with me." Penny pulled back and was getting angry at Leonard for assuming before he knew any of the truth.

"Okay explain please." He calmly told Penny. He was grateful she let him take her hand into his.

"As you know my last straw being here in California the first time was my failed relationship with David... Like with Kurt and Mike, it was an abusive relationship. More verbal at first... Until I became pregnant. I was happy at first because my young naive self thought David would finally leave his wife for me and treat me like the princess that he told me I was. But once I told him he became a whole different person filled with rage...Next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital and the news that I had a miscarriage... My dad was by my side and told me once I was healed I had to move far away. But maybe if I never had told him that baby would be alive today as a happy child. But all I do is screw up..." Penny was in tears as she relived that moment.

Leonard knew Penny hated showing her emotions and being vulnerable in front of him but right now that did not matter. Once again though he was in disbelief once again in his someone could hurt this amazing woman and knew these men were the reasons why she tore herself down, yet she trusted him enough to open up to him. First it was Kurt and his controlling issues. At one point Penny did finally told him about Mike and his he cheated in her and once she went to leave him, he also beat her. And now was this story of what David finally did to her and her unborn child at the time. He held her so tight promising her over and over again that he would never hurt her. And once again he was not the strongest or a tall man but would do anything or everything to protect Penny and their unborn baby.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Leonard just held his girlfriend that night. He understood now why Penny left for New York because she wanted a new start in life. He could not blame her after being with three guys that abused her and refused to be in a serious relationship for a long time. Leonard did not still understand most days why she picked him though. Maybe it was the way he treated her because he would never judge her for her past and that he just loved her. To Leonard, Penny and now their baby meant the Universe to him and everyday he would show her. Or maybe he just should not know why Penny wanted to be with him, just to be grateful they found each other. Leonard pulled his girlfriend closer as it was somehow possible and feel into a deep sleep.

Penny had woken up noticing she was alone. But as she came to and noticed her surroundings, Penny sat up and Leonard was walking in now their bedroom with a tray full of breakfast. "I thought you could eat a good breakfast now your carrying our baby, plus it's your first time meeting your therapist, and you have call back audition today." Leonard said as he settled the tray of food over Penny's lap and sat next to her.

"Awe babe, you're pretty amazing, you know that?" Penny replied back, leaning over giving Leonard a kiss on his cheek.

"I try, but can not get enough when you tell me. So you could tell me again..." Leonard couldn't help give his girlfriend a cocky smile and he wiggled his eyebrows at her as he began to kiss her neck.

"Smart Ass!" Penny joked as she rolled her eyes as she tried to eat her breakfast but became distracted as Leonard continued to kiss her up and down her neck to she shoulder. "You feed me, yet you act like you are trying to get me in the mood for sex... So what is it because I have only have time for one or the other..." Penny couldn't help but wink with a smile.

"Okay okay okay, eat now and making love to you will come later. You got to keep up your energy now babe. So you start eating and I will go grab my breakfast and come back and eat with you." Leonard suggested as Penny nodded.

As Leonard walked out if the room, Penny felt a small pain of guilt and wished she could have made love to her man right now. Leonard was always good to her no matter their situation. Last night was such an emotional rollercoaster for her and Leonard sat there and listened to her messed up past again. Yet somehow he still loved her. She knew things would have been different in her life if she met Leonard sooner. But if she did met him when she was twenty or a few years older she had an idea that she would not be ready for a serious relationship with Leonard back then. But him being in her life sooner he probably would have been there for her anyways when she fell out of a bad relationship. Yet that is how her life was and Leonard was in her life now at twenty-five and it was a very grown-up relationship with Leonard, with now a baby would be in their lives thirty-six weeks from now. It was different and scary with Leonard but yet she wanted more than anything that ever happened in her life before. That was why she wanted to go to therapy so she was done with her past life and fully ready with Leonard and their baby. She was tried reliving the past with her man that was her present and future.

After Leonard joined her and they ate breakfast together, Penny took a shower and Leonard got ready for work. It was when Penny was getting dressed, Leonard kissed her goodbye for the day and left to pick up Sheldon and headed to work. Penny sat in the waiting room filling out paper work and her nerves finally got the best of her. She ran to the public rest room and lost her breakfast. Penny noted even it was nerves this time and was use to getting sick after drinking so much, she might as well adjust being sick in the morning here in the next few weeks. Once she was good and cleaned herself up, she threw a piece of gum in her mouth and sprayed some perfume on her, Penny headed back to the waiting room to finish her paperwork. But once she did, now there was a couple with two children that seemed to be bickering. Their children were even fighting over a toy. Penny's tried to ignore all four if them but panic set in and her eyes grew big fearing that might be her and Leonard some day. But before she could run out of that waiting room, a woman came out in that looked like in her mid thirties with long burnette hair, hourglass shape body, and around Penny's height with a hot pink pantsuit with a white blouse on. "Penny Barrington?" The woman said with a bright smile across her face.

Penny looked up at her and wondered how a therapist could be so chipper. She got up and handed the receptionist the clipboard and greeted the therapist. "Well Penny I am Doctor Elizabeth Dean. If you follow me we will get started." Penny told her okay and followed and Doctor Dean began to make small talk with Penny so she would see if her new patient would loosen up and would be easier for Penny to open up.

"So Penny tell me why are you here? Why is it important for you to talk to me?" Doctor Dean asked Penny after they were sitting down across from each other in comfortable bright green and pink arm chairs. The whole office was full of bright colors and sun shining through the window.

Penny liked how this doctor decorated her office, she was going to feel comfortable with her. "Well I am in a really good place in my life but I feel like my past is going to ruin it all eventually..." As Penny began.


	33. Chapter 33

**Here is the next chapter. I took my time writing this chapter because quite a bit was happening with the development with these awesome characters. Yes Penny is slightly different from the show because her and Leonard met at a different time and place and made her past relationships except with Zach worse than they were on the show. Which makes Leonard a little more perfect in Penny's eyes and gives her a quicker wake up call how she really feels for Leonard. So enjoy as I do not own any characters from The Big Bang Theory.**

 **Chapter** **33**

Penny made her way out of the appointment with her therapist and decided to skip her audition. She was not really in the mood to that anyways. She took a drive and arrived at the park a few blocks away from her apartment. Penny sighed as she parked her car and turned it off. She happened to find a peice of paper and a pen and began to write. As she finished Penny folded up the paper and grabbed her keys and phone. Once she was out, Penny put her keys and phone in her pockets and began to walk. She stopped after sometime and sat on the bench in front if the pond. It was peaceful and after an hour of figuring out she really was not in a good place, this is what she needed.

It was obvious with Penny's therapist, Leonard, when she was acting, her friends, and now her unborn baby made Penny happy. But those past relationships and occurrences of loosing a baby or being sexually assaulted and abused made Penny fight with herself for moving forward. Just seeing that young family in the waiting room earlier made Penny want to stop everything with Leonard and run away. So her therapist suggested Penny to write letters to her ex boyfriends and her baby she lost few years ago. But she did not have to send them out physically but write them and then burn them as that past was released into the Universe. Then her therapist suggested to write a letter to Leonard about her fears for their relationship and that she too would step up and work for their relationship. Not just him. Penny would try but always felt like she failed. She wanted a successful relationship with Leonard because he worked so hard for what they were and she felt like she was giving nothing back. She kept bringing up the past. So she just did that minutes ago.

Penny took out her phone and texted Leonard, **"Hey, are you at work?"**

 ** _L: " Yes I am...How did your appointment go? Are you waiting for your audition? If so, you're going to nail it, I just know you will."_** Then Leonard gave her a smile emoji following by a thumbs up emoji.

Penny tried her hardest not to smile as it annoyed her when Leonard gave her thumbs up after sex or when she just coming out of the shower. But also she wanted to cry because Leonard believed in her being successful as an actress. _**"Um**_ **actually I didn't go."** She replied as she bit her bottom lip wondering what Leonard would say.

 ** _L:" Where are you?"_**

Penny frowned thinking that was a weird question to ask but she replied back. **"At the park near our apartment. By the pond. Why do you ask?"**

 ** _L: "I know you better than you think I do. Don't leave, will be there soon...Please?"_**

Penny sighed knowing Leonard was in his way to the rescue to make her feel better. It slightly annoyed her because he could, yet grateful he did. Even before they began to date and was just having fun in New York. She could have been the worst day, and without his knowledge Leonard would just cheer her up by the smallest gestures. Her therapist was right, Leonard to come into her life when she needed him the most, because she was so close dating those abusive and demanding guys again.

What many people did not know, except her therapist, was a week before Leonard, she met this guy Jeff, a photographer. He was tall and handsome, along with being rich from his parents fortune. She was tired of feeling alone and things did not work out with the long distance relationship with the sweet Zach. They were just having fun until he started asking to send him nude photos of herself. Or would take pictures of her nude while she slept. When Penny found she was pissed but quickly dismissed it as he would grab her hard and told her, she was his and could do whatever he wanted to do to her.

The night she met Leonard and hung out with him that whole early morning, Penny blocked Jeff from her phone. She deleted every photo of him or them together. Later that day, she went to his studio with her baseball bat and told him she was not his in front of his co-workers and his fiance, which she had no clue he had. Then proceed to tell him he comes near her she would go all Nebraskan on his ass as she pounded the bat into her hand.

That day she was quite proud of herself and when Leonard agreed to see her again and him telling her that his girlfriend broke up with him, she was happy but leery he was not telling her the truth about Priya. But as Leonard provided the truth and was happy she met him. Now she was in a relationship with that man.

"Penny?" Leonard said sitting next to her and putting his hand on her knee. Which drew Penny out of her thoughts.

"Hey you!" Penny pulled her boyfriend into a hug and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as he held a concern look on his face.

Leonard relaxed he now too was holding Penny and gave into her kiss. As he slowly pulled away, he asked, "So what happened?" as he browed his eyes.

"Read this." Is all she told him as she reached for the letter she write earlier. Penny then placed it in Leonard's hand. She then sat there as he had now a confused look on his face and read the letter to himself.

Penny closed her eyes remembering what exactly what she wrote to her boyfriend.

 _"Dear Leonard,_

 _I'm not very good with expressing my emotions until it comes to my past. I am sorry for my past and that making me not perfect. And thank you for not judging me on my past. But yet somehow you see me perfect and will probably never understand why._

 _My past doesoes fear me for our future and our child's. But I need to stop with the fear because you are the best._

 _We might not see eye to eye on things and we may argue. But we make up and you make sure we talk afterwards._

 _We have different things in common but yet always have fun in the end._

 _You make me laugh even though I claim you are not that funny. Just you a d Sheldon fighting over the silliest things is one of many that make me laugh.You make my heart race when you do the simplest things. Rose on my car window just because, defending me to your own brother when we barley knew each other, and just recently talking to our baby through my stomach are just a few examples. Those small things alone make me love you and make who you are. I am sorry it seems my commitment issues seemed for me to try to push you away and not as romantic as you are. I promise this is something I am and will be working on because you are changing me for to better myself and our baby._

 _I love you Leoanrd Leaky Hofstadter._

Penny frowned as she saw Leonard cringe. "What the hell...I pour my heart into that letter and you do that!" She yelled taken back from his expression.

Leonard shook his head and scooted closer to her as he defended himself. "No no no. It's not that, just every time I see or hear my middle name it makes me wish my parents never gave me a middle name at all." He said calmly as he smiled at his girlfriend.

Penny relaxed and pulled herself closer to Leonard. "So you like my letter?" She asked.

"Yes, trust me. I loved it. And actually you say you're not as romantic as me. Well this letter right here is pretty darn romantic..." Leonard said holding the letter in front of them as he held her close. "Too be honest my parents could have came up with a better name for me all together. Come on I even have nerd in my name. LeoNARD! While my sister's name is Katherine Jo and my brother's is Michael James... Penny, I've told you we both have messed up past. Yeah yours is with men and I wish everyday I could have met you the first time you moved here to California and tried to save you from all that heartache and abuse. But I swear I was my mother's experiment as soon as I was born. Come on Leonard Leaky...after two scientists. No wonder I am an Experimental physicist..." He let out as he just staired at the pond.

Penny chuckled on how cute he was being. She shifted so she was facing him. Penny took her hand and placed in on Leonard's cheek and helped him turn his head towards her. "Hey, I think your name is perfect. Other wise you wouldn't be you..."

Leonard smiled as Penny told him that and even bigger smile as she leaned in to kiss him. He sighed as once again he gave in and kissed her back.

Leonard called the University to let them know he went home sick and pleaded Raj to bring Sheldon home. But the truth was he just wanted to spend rest of the day with Penny. She opened up about her session with her therapist and he just listened and held her hand as they strolled the park. Then they drove separately to the apartment to drop off her car, so they could go to lunch together. Leonard knew Penny had a long way to go, but was proud of her of the progress she was already making. He knew this was best for her even if he was not a fan of therapy thanks to his mother. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to make an appointment himself as he thought as he watched Penny devour her second egg roll.


	34. Chapter 34

**Some of this takes place during some events on Season 5 episode 22. In this story, Leonard and Penny met September 2011 in New York City. Penny moves to California and starts an actually relationship with Leonard November 2011. Penny and Leonard conceive their baby around Valentines 2012, which would be around Season 5 episode 16 and 17. Enjoy though as I do not own these characters.**

 **Chapter 34**

Penny had been going to her therapist for a few weeks now and was now feeling she could move forward with Leonard and their baby. Leonard was to join Penny in therapy the following week so her therapist could get a better feel on their relationship.

She and Leonard even had their first Obgyn appointment. Her doctor estimated Penny was six weeks along so their baby would be born around or on November 20th, 2012. Leonard even cried as the heartbeat was found in the ultrasound and seeing that little dot that was their baby. Of course seeing her boyfriend cry, she cried. Leonard took the whole day off as him and Penny went out for lunch and took her out for a massage.

Leonard had to drop off his girlfriend Bernadette's for the bachelorette party. They then had to pick up Amy and meet up some of Bernadette's family. But before he did, he asked Penny if she was worried about him being at a bachelor party since crazy stuff could happen yet there would be no strippers at Bernadette's bachelorette party. "Really? What is the craziest thing you done with a woman? And don't say the time we had sex in Central Park or the time we did it in the ocean..."

"Oh come on! Why not? We could have gotten arrested even if you were just looked like you sitting on my lap during our picnic. And plus in the ocean, there was a really strong undertow, we could have drowned..." As he tried to brag about what he thought was crazy sex with her.

"Really Leonard, if there is going to be strippers you would avoid all eye contact and help her kid with his homework..." She teased with a smile.

"Hey I can get crazy, I will show you tonight! And there is nothing wrong helping a kid to get a perfect score on his SAT!" Leonard was really trying hard and Penny could see that and just shook her head and told him okay.

Leonard gave Penny a kiss and headed over to apartment 4A to pick up Sheldon and head to Howard's bachelor party. During the party, Wil Wheaten recorded the whole thing and posted it online and sent the videos to Penny, Bernadette, and Amy. Bernadette got pissed because of the man Howard use to be and still thought he was when she was not around as everyone roasted him from the party. She also was mad at Leonard and Raj being the ones hook up with these women. Amy was in shock as a drunk Sheldon tried to tell jokes and confessed how much Amy means to him. Penny was embarrassed that drunk Leonard was telling everyone all the crazy places they had sex at and how Penny could not see that was him living on the edge. He still couldn't hold his liquor and threw up all over Barry Kirpki.

Penny had to pick up a very hungover Leonard and help him go to bed. Penny ended up taking care of her man all night, since if roles were reversed he would be doing the same. The next morning though, Leonard was feeling somewhat better and was happy it was a Saturday. "Sweetie, I have something to show you..." Penny sang as she sat next to him.

"What?" Leonard asked feeling confused as he frowned down at Penny's phone. He watched and moaned, "Oh god!" He felt embarrassed as Penny laughed. But she let him lay low for the rest of the day as he got over his hangover, as she went over to Bernadette's to help her friend out. Penny was glad she did not know that old Howard as she told Bernadette she would have soccer punched him in the face if he came into her like that. Bernadette was still hurt and ran to her room, but as she did, Penny answered the door and it was Howard. He told Penny that if Bernadette did not want to marry him he would understand but the day he met Bernadette at the Cheesecake Factory and she asked him out on a date was the day he became a better man. It was all because of her, Howard was disgusted by his old self. Penny was glad her friend heard the whole thing and Amy overwhelmed they made up because she still was the maid of honor. Penny could not hold back her emotions and brought herself into the group hug. She realized then that Leonard has made her into a better woman and cried more, well until Amy commented that the group hug was kinda hot.

Penny returned home that afternoon and saw Leonard had made it to the couch and watching Star Trek. Of course Penny could not believe she knew exactly what show he was watching but as Leonard scooted closer to the back of the couch, she slid in to lay beside him. He kissed her on the forehead and focused on back on his show as he his arm draped over her side and stomach held her. Penny laced her fingers with his, as her other hand laid over his thigh, she then happened to turn her head just enough to see Leonard's face. He looked relaxed and calm. Penny couldn't help herself but feel warm all over just being so close to him. She laid out a long breath and finally said something, "Thank you."

Leonard frowned with a sudden feel of confusion, "For what?" He asked as he looked at his girlfriend as best as he could.

"For you just being you. I love you for that and don't you dare ask why! Just take the compliment mister!" Penny told him lifting an eyebrow and pointing a finger at him.

Leonard just chuckled and told her, "Okay I will?" Still not sure how to take that compliment and not question it. But it did feel good. He just brought her closer to him, even with her couch being smaller than the brown leather couch in 4A. They then continued to watch the show, which Penny ended up falling asleep to. Leonard did not care though, as long as his girlfriend and unborn child was near, that's all he cared about at that moment and that all that mattered to him.


	35. Chapter 35

**So here is this updated chapter and apologize for the late update. Please enjoy as I do not own these characters.**

 **Chapter 35**

Penny was enjoying her day off from the Cheesecake Factory and no auditions, as she just got back picking up her dress for Bernadette and Howard's wedding. Amy was of course the maid of honor and Raj was the best man. She was just happy to be involved with the wedding as her and Bernadette had not been friends long but immediately became best friends along with Amy. She was reading a magazine when suddenly there was a knock at her door. Penny frowned as she got up and answered the door. "Hey you, why are you knocking? You live here!" She said with a side look with confusion at her boyfriend.

Leonard grinned, "Before I come in, you should know, I have gas!" Then moves his arm and holds up a gas canister to show Penny.

Penny holds a straight face as her eyebrows narrow in, "For the record, that's not your worst opening line."

Leonard smiles back as Penny does to him and then walks into their apartment headed towards the couch. "Check it out." He begins as he sits on the couch as Penny followed after shutting the door. He sits down the consistent, "It's the gas I use in my free-electron laser to support high voltages. But it also has an interesting secondary use." Leonard then pulls out a yellow ballon and begins to fill it up with gas and holds the ballon up to Penny. "Here. Breathe this in."

Penny gives him a concerned look but jokes, "B-Before I do it, if you're a cop you have tell me, right?"

Leonard chuckled as he is still holding onto the ballon. "Just try it." As he was smiling.

Penny takes the ballon, still not knowing what it is going to do. "Okay." Then puts the ballon to her lips and sucks in the gas from the ballon like she use to as a kid with helium. She then speaks after pulling the ballon away from her. "What's it supposed to… Oh, my God, this is so freaky!" She says shockingly in a very deep odd voice.

Leonard takes the ballon and inhales, "You're a mean one Mr. Grinch." In a deep voice also. He begins to laugh as Penny laughs too.

Penny takes back the balloon feeling very childish yet fun. "Okay. Me, me, me. Ready?" She takes a deep breath but still slightly laughing, and inhales. "Leonard, I am your father."

Leonard feeling very turned on. "I have never been more attracted to a woman who sounds like a man in my life."

"Awe!" Penny laughed, she leaned into him and began kissing him.

As they kissed, Penny could feel heat arise inside her body and began to feel turned on, "You know we could move this to our bedroom..." She said in between as they kissed.

Leonard broke their kiss as he looked at his girlfriend, "Mmm! As long I get to see that Cookie Monster tattoo, that way I can say..." He took the still inflatable balloon and sucked in the gas and said with a deep voice, "Cookies!"

Penny giggled as she grabbed Leonard's shirt collar and pressed her lips hard against his. Leonard was so into it that he let go of the yellow balloon and let it deflate and flew in the livingroom.

The laughed at the sound the balloon made and then quickly headed to their bedroom with now clothes flying left and right.

Moments later, Penny was sipping on a bottle of water, sitting on the side of her bed facing the bedroom door. She was only in her Nebraska Cornhuskers Husky oversized t-shirt. As Penny put her water on her bedside table and turned her head over her shoulder and seeing her boyfriend sleeping peacefully, her heart sank. What could she do now but feel regret and guilt. They just got done making love and out of no where Leonard proposed and this time he was coherent and knew exactly what he was saying. She calmly told him no only because proposing after sex was not the best way to do it. But to be honest when he asked she felt like she was going to freeze up and yell at him that she was not ready for marriage still. She did not though, because she did not want him to hurt anymore. So Penny reassured him that she loved him and that them having a baby and living together was good enough for her, plus if he was going to ask her to marry him that he did not do it while he was drugged up or during or after sex. But he turned it around on her that to even it up, she would ask him to marry her. They joked around a little saying she better go all out when she proposed. She would have to have flowers and a ring but nothing on the Jumbotron because he did not want to be seen crying on camera. He then feel asleep as she had trouble doing so.

Penny couldn't blame him fully for asking though. With Howard and Bernadette's wedding coming up, Leonard admitted he was caught up in the moment. She sighed as she took one last sip before placing her water bottle down. She then crawled in next to her boyfriend and tapped him on the shoulder.

Leonard slightly opened his eyes with a, "Hmm?" As he saw Penny just enough by the moonlight coming through the window.

"I'm sorry I said no..." Penny sadly told him as she looked at him.

Leonard smiled at her and took his hand and began rubbing her arm. "Don't worry about it... Like you said the timing was not right..." And he leaned closer to Penny and gave her a small peck on the cheek and closed his eyes, "We are having a baby and we live together. That's all that matters right now and that we love each other." He said with his voice groggy and sleepy.

Penny laid there as her heart felt heavy. She didn't want to make a rash decision but she already did that not accepting Leonard's proposal. She hated feeling like the bad guy though and wanted to make it up to Leonard now. She loved him and could not see herself with anyone else. They were to become parents and she knew Leonard was going to be an amazing dad. They had amazing chemistry since the evening they met and was still there. They had fun together and knew how to make each other laugh. Then there was the cons of not getting married. She was already pregnant and did not want to be another woman in her family to have a "shotgun wedding". Penny did not want to feel trapped in her marriage also if they got married and realized it was a mistake, then they would be a broken family. Her sister was getting a divorce after getting pregnant before marriage even if they had been married eighteen years. But her sister regretted marrying the guy and was unhappy from the moment saying "I do". Penny did not want that with Leonard. But it was Leonard. They had their problems yet they worked them out and he made like he completed her. He filled that void that she had been missing from every relationship she was in with a guy.

Penny sighed and tapped on Leonard's shoulder once more knowing he feel back asleep. "Hmm?" He said again only opening one eye.

"Vegas is not that far away." Penny grinned as she bit her lip, hoping Leonard would understand what she meant.

Leonard sat up, pulled on his glasses and turned on the bedside lamp. "You know those are real right?" He asked her frowning, fully awake now.

"Yeah I do..." She said quickly as she remembered going to Vegas on a Thanksgiving with her ex Zack and a few of his friends from when he was part of a fraternity. As a joke they went to what Penny though was a fake chapel as Zack quoted, "Let's get fake married!" as they were wasted also. But thankfully one of Zack's buddies was actually thinking and told them, "Hey ya do that you forever married, they are not fake." Penny quickly stopped from signing her name, and ran to the bathroom. From there, she went to the hotel room and packed her stuff. She had fallen asleep and when she woke up Penny made sure they were not married because that would have been a huge mistake and told Zack their relationship was not working out as he was in California and she was in New York at that time.

Penny shook her head from the awkward memory, "So what do you say?" She asked with a hopeful look.

A smile kept up onto Leonard's face, "If you are sure, I'm in..."


	36. 36

**Here is the next chapter. I left an interesting ending of this chapter. Hope all enjoy. I do not own TBBT characters.**

 **Chapter 36**

Once Leonard told Penny he was in on getting married, still naked, he got up out of bed and walked over and grabbed his pants. Penny sat up in confusion. "Babe if you are going to grab what I think, kinda too late for wrapping it." She told him tilting her head and rubbing her small baby bump.

Leonard chuckled as he turned toward her as he had his wallet in his hand after putting his pants back on the floor. "No, I just thought this might help." He pulling put a ring, coming to Penny's side of the bed and getting on one knee as he threw his wallet over by his pants.

"Where did you get that?" Penny asked in shock and eyes widened with a slight laugh.

"I got it a while back, doesn't matter. I want to do this right even if we are naked. So Penny will you marry me?" Leonard asked with a small grin on his face.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Penny said feeling happiness as Leonard slid the princess cut ring on her left hand. Then Penny took his face into her hands, leaning up and kissing him while he straddled her.

"So we go to Vegas tonight?" Leonard asked in between kisses. "Or we wait until morning?"

"Let's go now!" Penny responded back as she gave her now fiance one last lingering kiss.

So they decided to shower, get dressed, pack a small bag of clothes, and grabbed their birth certificates. Leonard stopped off at the gas station across the street to fill up and grab them a few snacks and drinks. They did not tell any of their friends as they did not want to ruin Bernadette's and Howard's moment, plus they liked the idea this was just something between them. So the next four hours was just them in the car telling each other how crazy this was, but ready. They decided to tell their friends sometime after Howard got back from space. Penny was not sure when she was going to tell her parents and Leonard could not wait to tell his dad but not ready to tell his mother. But both knew they could not keep the secret for long, as they tried with the pregnancy only Sheldon pieced it together and told all their friends before Leoanrd and Penny confirmed it.

Around ten at night, only two hours into the drive, Leonard noticed Penny got quite as he was discussing his latest project at work. He turned his head and noticed she was asleep. Leonard reached over and laced his fingers with hers to hold her hand as his other hand guided the steering wheel. He lifted his arm and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I love you soon to be Penny Hofstadter." He said quietly to her as he kept driving.

Leonard turned on the radio and hummed along to drain out the silence but also this was forbidden when Sheldon rode with him. But when it was just him or if Penny tagged along too, they would crank up the radio and sing their hearts out. Penny would call it car karaoke and then would head to some bar to sing karaoke there. But not know since Penny was sleeping. He loved music as this was almost a punishment his mother put him in cello lessons as a child. But his brother Michael got lessons in violin as his sister, Catherine, played the piano. The instruments they wanted to play. His dream as a child was to learn to play drums and to rap, but Beverly shot those down quickly as drums and rap music to her was not educational nor classical instruments. Leonard shook his head from the distant yet negative memory as only one of his hopes and dreams came real. That was being a scientist. So he would make sure he would not hold back on his and Penny's child of their dreams coming true, even if they wanted to learn how to become a double Dutch jump rope champion and also to make sure their child did nothing illegal.

Before he knew it he was pulling into Las Vegas and tapped Penny on the shoulder. "We're here Babe..." He told her as she woke up looking distraught by waking up from a deep sleep.

"What time is it?" Penny asked in confusion as Leonard began to pull up to what she knew right away was The MGM Grand.

"A little after midnight." Leonard answered as he found a parking spot.

"Good!" Penny grinned as she rubbed her hands while Leonard suddenly wondering what she had in mind. But just to find out Penny loved Vegas and couldn't wait to gamble since it had been awhile since she had been here. So they parked, grabbed their bags, and headed in to get a room. Once they got a room, Penny was fully awake and dragged Leonard down so they could gamble as they decided late morning they would find a chapel to get married at. So they played at the craps, black jack, and roulette to only win four hundred dollars between the three games. Penny never won that much while at any casino so she decided to call Leonard her lucky charm. By three in the morning and after loosing the four hundred dollars in slot machines, they went back to their hotel room and made love.

Leonard only remembered seeing his phone say 4:30 A.M. when he finally closed his eyes and shutting off his phone. He woke up somehow before nine in the morning and not surprising before Penny. So he decided to order them breakfast to their room and he would need to drink lots of coffee before they went out for the day to find a chapel and get married. He turned on his phone after ordering breakfast and saw he had ten missed calls and five text messages from Sheldon, two missed calls and a text message from Howard as same went with Raj. Yet to his surprise, he had a missed call from his mom. He was curious though and woke up Penny.

At first she yelled at him for waking her up, but quickly apologizing for it as she found out he ordered them food. Then turned on her phone to see how badly her friends and family were trying to get a hold of her. "Well six missed calls and two text messages from Sheldon, ten missed calls and messages from Amy, Bernadette called me five times with four text messages, and my parents called me eight times... Hang on here's my dad." She told Leonard as she was sitting on the bed only in her bathrobe and her hair tucked behind her ears.

Leonard nodded as he noted how adorable she looked. He was going to ask her if she wanted him to stay but there was a knock on their door. So as he went to answer that because it was probably their breakfast, Penny answered her phone. "Hi Daddy!" She said cheerfully.


End file.
